Legal Human Practice
by calikocat
Summary: Hiei brings something home to his mate that Kuwabara never expected. A series of snapshots of Hiei and Kazuma raising baby Harry. Multiple crossover. Pretty much burnt out on this story, working on it has become a chore, don't expect updates for a long time. On Hiatus.
1. Legal Human Practice

A Legal Human Practice?

calikocat

word count: 515

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: We'll just pretend the time lines match up. I'm not entirely sure where this came from...but enjoy it any way. XD Totally a one shot with no plans for anything else.

XXX

Kuwabara Kazuma stared into a pair of large innocent green eyes, eyes that stared back at him in wonder, and a little apprehension. He glanced at Hiei who awkwardly held the baby in his arms. A baby that was most certainly not Japanese.

"Why do you have a baby?"

Hiei's face was as close to a pout as it would ever get. "You wanted a child."

"Yeah, but I said we could adopt...legally."

Hiei lifted a brow. "Is leaving a child on a doorstep a legal human practice?"

Kuwabara huffed and folded his arms. "Of course not...you found him on a doorstep?"

"A human of considerate power left him on the stoop of a mundane human dwelling. He wore a pointed hat."

"Psychic?"

"A magician, a sorcerer, or whatever the magic users are calling themselves now."

Kuwabara looked closer at the little boy, who couldn't be more than a year old, if that. Gently he placed his hand on top of the child's head and let a bit of his spirit energy touch the boy. He felt the boy's magic respond cautiously, though friendly enough. However there was a dark and jagged slash embedded in the kid's soul, it matched the new scar on his forehead. Someone had wailed on the kid with majorly dark energy, he wondered if Genkai could heal it.

"What's his name?"

"Does it matter? We can give him a new one."

Kuwabara leaned forward and kissed Hiei's forehead where his Jagan was warded. "Names are important and have power Hiei, especially in the west."

"Potter, Harry."

He eyed his mate, and carefully decided how to handle the situation. Though Hiei claimed to have brought the child because they had discussed adoption, Kuwabara thought that maybe there was more to it. He'd found the kid on a doorstep, he was unwanted, abandoned. Like Hiei.

And even though Hiei looked uncomfortable holding the kid...his grip on the boy was steady. He wasn't planning on letting go. It looked like Harry-chan had already gained an overprotective parent.

"It will take some doing. He'll need identification...I know a guy, an old boyfriend of Shizuru's who can take care of things for the right price."

"I can sell a tear gem."

"Hiei-"

"Not my Mother's...one of mine. My gems are the only red hiruiseki stones. They are worth more."

"It's a lot of responsibility, do you think we're ready?"

Hiei's eyes were steady when they met his. "You will not abandon us?"

"Chibi, I could no more abandon you than I could hurt a cat."

Hiei smirked. "Unless it was a man eating tiger."

"Yeah but what are the odds of that happening twice in one lifetime."

Hiei smiled and shifted Harry-chan to a more comfortable position. "Thank you Kazuma."

He smiled back and wondered what exactly he'd just gotten himself into...then decided it didn't matter because Hiei had smiled, a real smile that was almost as rare as a red hiruiseki stone.

XXX


	2. Feeding Frenzy

Feeding Frenzy

calikocat

word count: 1691

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: So...I decided to write another. Enjoy. ^^

XXX

Kuwabara shifted his bag a bit higher to keep it from sliding off his shoulder as he walked home from the bus stop. His mind wandered back and forth, moving from his morning classes at the University to the shady business deal he had made a few days ago. Takahashi Hideki had only been too happy to arrange Harry's legal documents. He'd asked no questions, not about the fact that Kuwabara and his mysterious lover were adopting a foreign child, nor about the money they'd paid him with.

He smirked, Hiei certainly knew how to turn his world upside down, in more ways than one. He still couldn't believe they were going through with it. Adoption was a huge step all by itself, but Hiei was completely committed to making it work. Just hours after bringing Harry-chan home for the first time Hiei had disappeared for a few hours, only to return with more money than Kuwabara had seen in all his nineteen years.

Logically he knew that a regular hiruiseki stone was worth a fortune, as evidenced by Yukina's capture several years ago, and he knew that a red stone was coveted even more. After all, before Hiei, there had never been any other color of stone besides white or pale blue. Still...by selling just one tear Hiei had made them set for several human life times. It was mind boggling. With the money they now had, in several accounts in two realms even, there was no reason for him to even go to University to prepare for the work force. They had it made.

However he was no slacker and Hiei understood that, so he was taking classes in the mornings. No reason to turn into a lazy bum just because they were loaded. But now his morning classes were over and he was going home for lunch with his mate and son.

He grinned as their apartment building came into view. He was almost home, well their home for now. Hiei wanted to move, and he didn't blame the fire demon. When they'd first moved in a year ago they hadn't really discussed children. And then they had, off and on, were even on the verge of checking with an agency, which would have been tricky since Hiei didn't have any papers to prove he existed. And then Hiei brought Harry home. Kuwabara never asked exactly where he'd found Harry-chan. Europe, America, Canada...he had no idea, and it didn't matter. Harry was theirs.

And now Hiei wanted to find a house with a yard and a few trees. After all, they could afford it now. It was something they definitely agreed on. Harry needed a safe place to play, away from traffic. There was no need to repeat one of Yusuke's more selfless acts, not that getting hit by a car would kill either of them...but it might traumatize the kid...and the neighbors. Besides, Hiei simply liked the idea of having a bit of nature so close, so they wanted trees. He felt a grin split his face. Hiei wasn't meant to be cooped up; a house with a yard would be perfect.

"Hiei! Harry-chan! I'm home!" His voice rang out as he toed off his shoes in the entry way. The only answer he received was a loud toddler's laugh...and a string of interesting curses from Hiei. Cautiously he peeked around the corner into the kitchen...and covered his mouth, trying to hold his laughter at bay. Hiei was covered in varying colors of an unidentifiable substance. Orange, green and peach mushy polka dots covered his lover, while the same colors were smeared all over Harry-chan's face and arms. Finally he couldn't stop himself and laughed out loud. Harry started at the sudden sound, but once he saw who it was he waved both his arms and made happy baby noises at him.

"You're turning blue Kazuma." Hiei's tone wasn't amused, nor was he mad...he was simply frustrated. He turned bewildered red eyes to his mate. "How do you get him to eat?"

Kuwabara choked back his laughter and took several breaths before answering. "Maybe he isn't hungry."

"He needs to eat." It was said with such frankness that he knew it bothered Hiei that Harry would rather play with the baby food than eat it.

Kuwabara left his bag in the hall and went to Hiei's side, placing a kiss on a clean patch of skin on the demon's cheek. "He'll eat when he's hungry Koi. We have plenty of food. He won't starve."

Hiei glared at him, but it was a mild glare and he knew he'd touched on an old issue. Hiei knew about starvation, about eating things that not even scavengers would touch. He wanted better for Harry. He smiled at his mate. "Can't blame the kid for throwing the food at you. Have you actually tasted this stuff?"

Hiei snorted and put down the jar of baby food, along with the spoon he'd been using in his attempt at feeding Harry-chan. There were two other half empty jars already on the table. "Unfortunately yes. He has good aim, and seemed to be fairly amused when it hit me."

Kuwabara chuckled. "So we'll try something else. Come on, lets get you two cleaned up."

Hiei nodded and gathered up the discarded jars and promptly threw them away while Kuwabara picked Harry up out of his highchair.

"Have you heard from him?" Hiei asked as he reached for Harry. "I'm already covered in slop, and I like the shirt you're wearing."

He leered at Hiei and gladly handed Harry over to him. "It will be a few more days before he has everything ready. Technology is getting better all the time. It's getting harder to create identities, and more expensive."

Hiei frowned as he headed toward the bathroom. "Did we have enough?"

Kuwabara snorted as he followed. "More than enough Chibi. We'll have Harry-chan's papers and everything will be fine."

They entered the bathroom and immediately removed Harry-chan's clothes. He could tell by the look on Hiei's face that the fire apparition wanted to torch them, however he figured he could get the stains out. He placed them in the sink to rinse after they cleaned up Harry. Wordlessly Hiei handed the toddler to him as he stripped down to his shorts before sitting on the stool. Kuwabara smiled and handed the boy back to him before he himself stripped down to his boxers, placing his clothes on the counter.

Hiei held Harry-chan while Kuwabara gently washed the mushed carrots, peas and peaches from their son. Hiei's eyes's met his off and on.

"Hiei?"

"Sorcerers have a closed society, they are fickle and are as crafty as a fox."

"You worried someone might come looking for him?"

Hiei nodded. "I told you he was abandoned by a human who reeked of power."

"The guy who left Harry-chan on a doorstep?"

Again Hiei nodded. "I looked into the couple's minds before I picked him up." His eyes hardened a bit, but Harry looked up at him and gurgled, which softened them again. "They were his Mother's family, her sister and her husband. They would have treated him...like he is less than he his."

"Like a dog?"

"Worse. Individuals like us would send them screaming as far into normalcy as they could get themselves."

"Wow." He blinked when a thought occurred to him. "Did anyone see you take Harry-chan?" He'd moved from washing the mush from Harry to washing it off Hiei.

"They saw what they wanted to see." Hiei's smirk told him all he needed to know.

"Gotta love that Jagan of yours."

Hiei's smirk was short lived as he tilted his face to give him better access with the shower head. "Still, I worry."

Kuwabara nodded. "My grandfather told me stories of the Wizards when I was little, the kind of power they have...They have a spell Hiei. A curse that kills instantly. It severs the tie between body and soul, with no hope of revival." He shivered. "That's a scary kind of power."

"It is. And I did take him illegally."

"A slip up from your time as a bandit I'm sure." He grinned at Hiei as he got the last of the peas off. "I'll take care of it." He frowned when he spotted a clump of mushed carrots on the back of Hiei's neck. How the heck had it gotten there?

Red eyes narrowed at him in suspicion. "What are you planning?"

"Lean forward some so I can this goop off, it's starting to dry."

"Kazuma."

He grinned and winked at his mate as he washed the food off. "You'll see."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "I'm already filled with dread."

"Watch it Chibi, or I won't tell you the secret."

"What secret?"

"To feeding Harry-chan." Kuwabara smirked as he returned the warm water to a squirming and giggling Harry." Hiei simply gaped at him.

"I thought you said he wasn't hungry."

"Completely possible."

Hiei gave him a shadow of a pout. "But you have a technique to get him to eat."

"Yep."

"What is it?"

"Not gonna be that easy Hiei."

Hiei tilted his head. "Oh?"

"You'll have to work for it."

The smoldering gaze Hiei aimed at him warmed him all over and he smirked back at his mate. Hiei nodded. "I accept your challenge."

Harry giggled again and clapped his hands, letting a burst of magic fill the small room. It caused the water from the shower head to change from warm liquid to...snowflakes.

Kuwabara sighed and turned the faucet off. "We've got to do something about that before we introduce him to everyone."

Hiei was still watching Harry in wonder. "Agreed."

Harry just grinned at them, so they smiled back. Raising a magical baby was going to be interesting.

XXX


	3. No Heroics

No Heroics

calikocat

word count: 621

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Hey look, number three. ^^

XXX

Hiei smiled as he wiped away the drool that had collected on Harry's chin. The child had been amusing himself by blowing saliva bubbles throughout the story. "And while your Otou-san's ploy was effective and gave Yusuke the push he needed to defeat Toguro, it could have also sent the detective into such a state that could would have doomed us all." He gazed into Harry's deep green eyes. Sometimes, such as now, it seemed as if Harry could understand him perfectly, it was amazing. "So we agree. You will not shorten my lifespan with heroic attempts, or faking your death?" Harry's serious gaze vanished and was replaced with a smile. An impish smile. That did not bode well. Hiei sighed. "You're going to be a self-sacrificing fool aren't you?" He reached over to brush the wild dark hair away from the boy's forehead. Harry laughed and patted at his hand. "Then I am relieved that demon's do not suffer heart attacks."

"It would probably help if you didn't give him ideas with those stories." He felt Kazuma's warmth along his back, his large hands settled on his shoulders. Hiei looked up into the face above him.

"You don't approve?"

"Of stories in general?"

"Of the ones I tell him."

"Not really. Think about it, we really don't want him pulling stupid stuff that could get him killed. Letting him grow up with stories of our exploits is just asking for trouble."

Hiei shrugged. "He needs to know."

Kazuma frowned at him. "Know what?"

"What kind of man you are."

The smile he received was soft and Kazuma leaned further down to whisper against his lips. "And what kind of man am I?"

"A courageous fool with a golden heart. The only being in three realms who is allowed to hold mine in his hands." He smirked and nipped gently at Kazuma's lips. "Well, now there are two."

The redhead snorted and pulled back a bit. "If I didn't know you as well as I do...that would have sounded really weird. Holding your heart in my hands?"

"You're capable of guarding it."

"Me and Harry?"

"Yes. Both of you."

They both looked at the small boy, but Harry had fallen asleep. Kazuma knelt beside the chair Hiei sat in and they watched their son sleep in his toddler bed. "I got the papers."

Hiei nodded. "Then we are the parents of Kuwabara Hari?"

"Yep, and I gave Takahashi another job."

"Oh?" He looked down at Kazuma with a raised brow.

"In a few days you'll have your own papers."

He pondered that for a moment. It wasn't something he has thought necessary before...before he'd brought Harry...Hari home. But Human laws were many and complex, having an identity would make things easier. "And my name?"

Dark serious eyes met his. "Kuwabara Hiei."

"You would go so far as to accept me into your clan, officially?"

Kazuma shifted until he could lay his head comfortably in Hiei's lap. "Chibi, I've accepted you in every way. We can't get married, not according to my society. But making you part of the clan, what's left of it, is...It feels right. And we'll need every advantage we can get."

"Does this have anything to do with your plans concerning the Wizards?"

"Yep."

"Then I trust you to take care of it."

He felt Kazuma sigh in relief as the younger male slipped his arms around his waist. "Thanks Hiei."

Kuwabara Hari slept on, without a care in the world as his parents stood guard.

XXX


	4. Wake the Baby and Die

Wake the Baby and Die

calikocat

word count: 1109

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Number 4, and Shizuru shows up. ^^

XXX

Kuwabara Kazuma was not having a good day. He was cranky, exhausted and was at the point where he just might sell his soul for an hour's sleep uninterrupted. Hari had kept them up for three nights in a row, crying and red-faced. After the second night they'd taken him to a doctor...not an experience he wanted to repeat, ever. Hiei tended to scare the other patients.

The doctor, who evidently was used to dealing with new parents, had smiled at them, keeping his tone gentle while they quietly panicked. It was colic, and easily treated. He'd suggested changing Hari's diet, which they had already been doing, slowly. No one really liked wearing the baby food. He'd also suggested a few herbal teas tried and proven by many mothers.

So that night had been better, Hari-chan hadn't been as fussy, but Hiei had kept watch all night, just in case. And so did he, there was no point in going to bed without Hiei, he had trouble sleeping when the fire demon wasn't with him. So they spent the night watching their son looking at real estate ads in hopes of finding a home that suited them.

Luckily his professors were somewhat understanding of his haggard appearance the last couple of days. Most of them had children and told him it would get better and not to panic at every little cough his son made. Honestly, he was just glad he managed to stay awake all through his classes.

And now he was home again. Hiei was dozing, curled around a sleeping Hari in their bed the last time he checked. And he had plans to join them as soon as he had finished cleaning the kitchen. Lunch hadn't been very messy, but Hari still managed to get some of his food on the floor.

He'd just put the last dish in the drain rack when he felt Shizuru's aura. A feeling of dread washed over him and he grabbed the dish towel and headed to the door, drying his hands as he went. He opened the door just in time, Shizuru had raised her foot, ready to kick it in.

"Kazuma."

"Aneki."

"What's this I hear about you making illegal deals?" She pushed passed him, toeing her shoes off and stomping into the living room, only to fling herself onto the sofa. "Well?"

He sighed and closed the door before joining her, tossing the dish towel on a side table. "I wondered when you were going to show up."

"I'm waiting little brother."

He sat across from her in a soft chair. "Things got complicated a few weeks ago."

"Really?"

He ignored the sarcasm in her voice. "We needed identification papers. So I went to Takahashi."

"Takahashi is scum."

"He's your ex, you would know that better than me." She glared at him. "Besides, when it comes to this kind of thing he's pretty reliable scum."

"You're hiding something, and you look like shit."

He sat back and gave her a tired smile. "You haven't figured it out yet?"

"I can't see everything." She shifted and brought a cigarette to her lips.

"No smoking inside Shizuru."

"And why not?"

He smirked at her. "We're trying to be more health conscious."

She put the unlit cigarette away and continue to glare at him. "Cut the crap Kazuma. What are you and Hiei into?" Her voice was louder than necessary and suddenly Hiei was in the room, a soft snarl leaving his throat.

"Woman keep your voice down."

"Nice to see you too. Did I wake you?"

"No. But if you wake the baby I **will** make Kazuma an only child."

Her jaw dropped and she turned wide eyes to Kuwabara. "Baby?"

He grinned at her, enjoying her shock, it wasn't often he got to catch her off guard. "Care to see your nephew?"

"Nephew? You adopted?"

"Yep."

She looked at Hiei was still scowling at her. "Why would you need fake papers...oh hell. Where did the kid come from?"

Kuwabara shrugged. "No idea. He was left on a doorstep. Hiei found him and brought him home."

She snorted and shook her head. "You're both insane. Can I see him?"

Hiei folded his arms. "Just don't wake him up." He turned and left the room, and they followed him to the master bedroom.

Shizuru's eyes softened when she saw the little boy curled around Eikichi. She went to the bed and sat down, careful not to jar either occupant. She reached out to touch his hair, and gasped. Her eyes widened in horror and she looked up to meet their eyes. "Kazuma."

He grimaced. "We're going to take him to Genkai soon."

She nodded. "That slash on his soul is troubling...but..."

Hiei growled softly and Kuwabara pulled his mate to him. "What is it Sis?"

"A possible future. The kid would have had a rough time of it if he wasn't here. He still might if he's taken away."

Kuwabara nodded. He had figured as much. "I wanted to talk to you about that. Hiei, lay back down for a while." Hiei nodded, stifling a yawn before settling on the bed and curling back around baby and feline.

Kuwabara led his sister back to the kitchen and when they were seated at the table, each with a cup of tea Shizuru waved her hand in impatience. "Well?"

"Hari-chan is a wizard, or he will be. I'm worried about the authorities in his country, where ever it is, finding him."

She looked at him carefully. "Grandfather removed our status among the wizards for a reason. Are you sure you want to go back into that society?"

"If I want to keep Hari, binding him to the clan is the only way."

"You're the head of the family Kazuma. You don't need my approval."

"Shizuru, you're the oldest. I wanted your opinion, my decision will effect you...and our cousins."

She sipped at her tea, a thoughtful expression on her calm face. "And Hiei?"

He grinned at her. "He's agreed to join the clan."

She nodded and gave him just a hint of a smile. "It could be fun. It'll certainly shake those snobs up a bit."

Kuwabara lifted his cup to hers. "To the Kuwabara Clan, may we keep the snotty Wizards on their toes."

Their glasses clinked and they drank their tea, each wondering just what was in store for their clan when they rejoined Tokyo's Magical Society.

XXX


	5. Obaasan

Obaasan

calikocat

word count: 869

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Number 5

XXX

Genkai had few regrets in her life, however her decision to not have children was not one of them. Especially since she'd ended up with kids anyway. Yusuke and his friends were all the family she needed. Or so she thought.

She'd never expected Kuwabara to drop such a bombshell. Yusuke was always the one who left her world shaken like an earthquake. But one look into those big green eyes and that baby smile and she knew they were all doomed. No kid had a right to be that cute.

"Obaasan?" Kuwabara was giving her a worried look, she'd been silent for too long.

"Do I even want to know where you got a kid?"

The young man shrugged from where he sat beside Hiei. "Hiei didn't say and I didn't ask."

She turned her gaze on the demon, who held baby Hari in his lap. "Can't do anything simple can you?"

Hiei frowned at her. "Will you examine him or not?" The rudeness earned him a nudge from his mate.

"Behave." Kuwabara muttered. Hiei snorted in response, but his glare did lessen. Kuwabara started again. "We don't know much about Wizards so I wanted another opinion on what happened to Hari-chan. There's a mark on his soul that worries me. Would you please take a look at it?"

Genkai felt her eyes widen. Wizards tended to get a bit crazy when one of their children went missing. "You stole a magical family's brat? That was a very stupid thing to do."

Hiei looked into her eyes with something that she had only seen a few times in her life. "He was abandoned. Left to humans that would have abused him. He was not wanted by them." The rage that burned in his gaze was honest and dark. She flicked her own eyes to Kuwabara, the young man was gently rubbing soothing circles on his mate's arm.

However Kuwabara nodded at her. "I don't know much about their magic Genkai, but I know that to keep Hari the clan will have to rejoin their society."

She sighed. "I remember the uproar it caused in their ranks when the Kuwabara clan left Tokyo's Magical Society. It was a great embarrassment that such a strong family turned it's back on their way of life." She met his eyes. "When you go back, do not beg, do not let them see you flinch. The Kuwabara clan is not what it once was." At her words Kuwabara snickered.

"You're wrong about that."

"Oh?"

"My dad had two sisters, and several cousins, all of them were girls so they don't bare the name. But they are part of the clan." He grinned. "One of my cousins is the Priestess at the Higurashi Shrine."

Hiei looked perturbed at that. "I'm going to have to meet her and the others, aren't I?"

Kuwabara did not look apologetic. "Yep."

She snorted. "Fine. I'll look at the brat." She held her hand out toward Hari who blinked back at her curiously before reaching out to her with a baby smile. When his magic touched her awareness she gasped at what she saw and felt. Someone had tried to kill the kid with death magic, that damn killing curse the Wizards had invented, and the kid was still alive. But that mark on his soul...it had to go. "Hiei, you'll need to use your Jagan and black fire on the mark. It cannot remain there."

"What is it?" There was real fear in Kuwabara's voice.

"A soul fragment left behind by the one who tried to kill the boy. If you leave it alone it would leave the kid vulnerable to outside influence over long distances. Perhaps even mind control."

"Shit."

Hiei's eyes had narrowed at her words and he handed their son to Kuwabara and unwrapped his Jagan. The implanted eye glowed eerily and Hari whimpered. However Kuwabara's reiki surrounded him in a gentle blanket, soon accompanied with a layer of Hiei's youki, the energy signatures of both men calmed the kid down and Genkai watched in fascination as the taint on Hari was burned away in an instant by a black flame that dissipated almost as soon as it appeared. Hari jerked, gave a single cry and then shook himself as if startled before reaching for Hiei and crawling into the demon's lap and falling asleep. The Jagan no longer glowed, in fact it, along with Hiei's true eyes, gazed at the boy fondly.

Kuwabara snorted, though his face was filled with relief. "That was easy."

Genkai rolled her eyes. "Only because the damage was new, fresh so to speak. If it had been left alone it would have become a permanent fixture."

"Thanks baasan...Can we count on your support when I make it official?"

"What? Your re-entry to Wizard Society?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

Hiei smirked at her over the sleeping Hari's head. "With a grandmother like you, who would dare oppose us?"

Genkai blinked at him before chuckling. "Flatterer." She nodded at Kuwabara. "Count me in."

XXX


	6. Kuwabara Clan: The Kinomoto Family

Kuwabara Clan: The Kinomoto Family

calikocat

word count: 1759

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Kuwabara starts tracking down his family in order to get their input and see if they'd be willing to rejoin Tokyo's Magical Society with him. This chapter crosses over with Card Captor Sakura.

XXX

Kazuma watched the family in the front yard of a modest two story home. A young mother played with her children on the front steps under the kind eyes of her husband and an older couple who watched from the doorway of the house. The young mother held her little girl, who looked to be Hari's age in her lap on the steps, while her son, who looked around seven or eight, held up a brightly colored leaf that had fallen from a nearby tree for the toddler to inspect.

The faint scent of food was on the breeze; no doubt coming from the window that was just slightly open to allow fresh air into the house, as it was mild for December. And the food...meant they were in time for lunch.

Hiei stood to his right with Hari balanced on his hip; which was one of Hari's favorite places to be actually. Hiei glanced at him. "These are your relatives?"

Kazuma nodded, "Some of them. My dad had two sisters, one older and the other younger. Aiko, his older sister, married Kinomoto Isamu."

"They are the older couple on the porch."

"Yeah. The younger man is their son, Fujitaka. The woman sitting on the steps is his wife Nadeshiko. The kids are theirs, Toya and Sakura."

"Your aunt, Aiko… she has magic."

"She was a teenager when Gramps pulled the family out. I don't know if she ever finished her training."

Hiei gave a brief hn. "Look again. Her aura is polished. She's been trained."

He ruffled Hari's hair a bit as he looked at his aunt again, concentrating on her aura. Hiei was right; it had a finished look to it, almost like a varnish or natural shine. "Aiko is really good at hiding her magic."

As he said that Aiko looked up from watching her family and met his eyes. "Kazuma! Don't just stand there! The food is getting cold!"

"Coming!" He called back as he guided Hiei into the yard.

"She knew we were here the entire time."

"Well we do kind of stand out, no matter where we go." He grinned at his lover, who rolled his eyes, but did give him a little smirk in return.

As they approached the family the little girl looked up at them and upon seeing Hari waved her arms about and babbled in greeting. Hari, at first surprised by her actions, hesitated for only a second before waving back and babbling just as merrily. The girl's mother giggled as she too waved at Hari. The young boy beside her glared at them instead.

"Is this normal behavior?" Hiei asked him.

Kazuma shrugged. "The only baby I've spent a lot of time with is Hari-chan, so I don't know. Toya always glares at strangers when he meets them."

Isamu chuckled. "It's perfectly normal behavior for happy children to greet one another like that."

Aiko grinned and reached for one of Hari's hands shaking it gently up and down. "Kazuma, he's adorable. What's his name?"

"Hari."

She continued to smile and met Hiei's eyes. "And who's this handsome young man." She blinked and looked closer at the stranger who only came up to her nephew's shoulder. "Oh...you're actually much older than our Kazuma aren't you?"

Hiei nodded. "I am Hiei...Kuwabara Hiei." There was almost a pouty defiance to the demon's words. However Aiko nodded and bowed a bit.

"It is nice to meet you Kuwabara Hiei. Our Kazuma has chosen such a handsome lover." She giggled when both of them blushed.

Isamu shook his head. "You can tease them later Aiko, let the poor boys eat first."

"Ah, you never let me have any fun these days." She winked at her husband before ushering them inside. "Come on in, lunch is ready, we can get reacquainted over our meal."

Aiko and Isamu ushered them inside, the others following behind, they quickly toed their shoes off and slipped on guest slippers before they followed their noses to the food that was staying warm in the kitchen.

"Hiei-san," The young man smiled as he brought a second toddler chair into view, setting it up beside the one his wife was placing their daughter in. "Hari-kun can sit here beside Sakura-chan."

Hiei nodded and placed Hari in the chair, all the while Hari and Sakura babbled at one another and patted each other's hands. Hiei shook his head in wonder and settled beside their son while Kazuma chose a chair on Hiei's other side. They watched as Aiko and Isamu placed the food on the table before everyone settled in their chairs.

Aiko tilted her head slightly to look at her nephew. "What was it you wanted to speak with us about Kazuma?"

"Something very important Aiko, it has a lot to do with our adopting Hari."

"Aiko, love. Let's eat first, and then we can talk while Toya looks after the little ones." Isamu suggested, before shooting a glance at his grandson. "That will be alright, won't it Toya? And why are you glaring at Hiei-san?"

Toya flicked his eyes away from Hiei for just a moment. "He's not human."

Aiko sighed. "Still, you shouldn't stare."

Kazuma gave Toya his kindest smile, but made sure his voice broke no argument from his much younger relative. "Hiei is a demon and he is my mate. He is family and of no threat to you or your sister."

Toya looked thoughtful for a moment. "You promise?"

"You have my word."

Another moment of thoughtful silence passed by before Toya looked at Hiei and nodded. "Okay."

Fujitaka gave his son a grateful smile. "Thank you for being so accepting Toya-kun." Toya simply nodded and began eating.

The topics of conversation while they ate stayed light, mostly concentrating on the weather, and Fujitaka's change of career from teaching high school students to university students. When they were done Hiei, Toya, and the two younger children were ushered into the living room where they could keep the toddlers occupied. Toya was still reluctant to trust Hiei, until Hari promptly broke the ice with his baby grin, which showed off all five of his baby teeth. The result was a laughing Toya and smirking Hiei. After that brief scene Kazuma left them to it and rejoined the others in the kitchen.

He offered to help Aiko and Nadeshiko with the dishes, but backed down when Aiko insisted that he enjoy his coffee and relax. Kazuma was wise in the ways of Kuwabara women from growing up with Shizuru so he let her have her way.

As Aiko put away the last of the dishes she and Nadeshiko rejoined the men at the table. "Now. What is on your mind nephew?"

Kazuma took a breath to steady himself. "I would like to have your support when I re-enter our clan."

Nadeshiko blinked and gave her husband a confused look. "Re-enter?"

Fujitaka nodded. "Grandfather became disgusted with the prejudices that existed among the Wizards. So he removed the Kuwabara Clan from their world."

Nadeshiko gave him wide eyes before turning to look at Kazuma. "It must have been lonely to leave everything he knew behind. Ne, Kazuma-kun, why would you want to go back if your grandfather thought it was so horrible?"

Aiko glanced toward the living room where Hiei could be seen with both Sakura and Hari in his lap as Toya talked with him, a serious expression on his young face. "It's because of Hari-chan, isn't it?"

"Yes. He was abandoned by a Wizard to blood relatives who would have hurt him. Hiei found him and brought him home."

Isamu's jaw dropped in surprise, though whether it was because someone could abandon a child or Hiei's actions he wasn't sure. Isamu gathered himself together enough to ask a question. "Where did he find Hari?"

Kazuma shrugged. "I never asked. There is a high possibility that his birth parents are dead. The scar on his forehead is the result of very dark magic. Someone embedded a fragment of their soul into him...after they failed to kill him with a curse."

Fujitaka's eyes were drawn to the group in the living room, his gaze worried. "Will he be alright?"

"Yeah. Once we knew what it was Hiei removed it; under Genkai's watchful eye of course." Kazuma smirked a bit when he saw his aunt's eyes widen when he mentioned Genkai. "Aiko-san. Will you support my decision? Will you come back with me to that world? Will all of you join me?"

Isamu looked from his wife back to Kazuma. "Why is it important for all of us to join?"

Aiko put her hand on Isamu's, "A united front." She met Kazuma's eyes. "You're fully adopting Hari."

He nodded. "To keep him, legally he has to be bound to our clan. To do that the clan has to go back."

Aiko looked at her husband and Isamu smiled at her. "I know you missed that world, so much that you left Japan to complete your schooling when your father left it."

Kazuma blinked at his uncle's words. "Huh. We thought your magic felt refined."

Aiko nodded in acknowledgment before looking at her son. "Fujitaka?"

Fujitaka smiled at her. "I'm no Wizard."

"No, but you are an Empath."

Fujitaka gave a thoughtful nod to his mother as he watched Toya, who now had Hari in his lap, while Hiei held Sakura. "Kaasan," He looked at Aiko, his face very serious. "Toya can sense and see spirits. And Sakura...she has magic. Doesn't she?"

Aiko nodded. "Yes."

He took Nadeshiko's hand. "Nadeshiko-san?"

Nadeshiko smiled and gestured to the group in the living room. "Sakura-chan and Toya-chan already adore Hari-chan and Hiei-kun. I'm alright with it." They shared a smile with one another before nodding at Aiko.

Aiko outright beamed at them and shared her eagerness with her nephew. "We will support your endeavor Kazuma."

Kazuma let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

Aiko nodded. "Now, what have you been up to these past few years? How did you meet Hiei-san...and how do you know Genkai-sama?"

He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Eheh...well..."

XXX


	7. Kuwabara Clan: Kino Makoto

Kuwabara Clan: Kino Makoto

calikocat

word count:

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Kuwabara starts tracking down his family in order to get their input and see if they'd be willing to rejoin Tokyo's Magical Society with him. This crosses over with Sailor Moon.

XXX

Hiei gazed at the spread Kazuma had set up on the ground, a picnic was not a new experience for him, in fact when he had first started courting his mate picnics were a favorite activity. This was however, the first time they'd had a picnic at the University where Kazuma attended his morning classes. This was also the first time they'd ever had a picnic in December. Their chosen activity had gained them more than one odd look; despite the mild weather it was still cool. Luckily he was fire demon and their entire square of picnic cloth was bathed in the warmth of his body.

"Is there a reason you seem to want to talk to your clan members around food? Or to use me as a portable furnace?" Hiei asked, as it was something that he had wondered about.

Kazuma simply smiled at him. "You're the one that turned up the heat; I never suggested that you should. Also, family and friends like to eat at gatherings Hiei."

"I didn't want Hari to be cold." He snorted, he had indeed raised his body-heat to keep them all warm, and it had mostly been a subconscious action. "I would not call four of us a gathering...and we rarely shared meals with Kurama and Yusuke back then."

"That was because we were too busy training and fighting for our lives...and the two of us were too busy arguing."

Hiei nodded fondly at the memory. "You have always been very responsive...to every situation." He smirked at the light blush his comment caused, and continued to smirk even as Kazuma smacked the back of his head, much to Hari's amusement. "If you continue to hit me Hari will learn bad habits."

"You're evil you know that."

"So you've told me." He relented though, as much fun as their banter was. "Is there another reason for the food? Or our location?"

"Food puts people at ease, you rarely give someone bad news over a meal. And Makoto is a student here, we're lucky she has a long lunch break between her classes and her part-time job. This is the only time that's convenient for her to meet us."

"What does she look like?" Again there was that smile, the smile that Kazuma gave him when there was a secret to be found out. He respected his mate so he never pried the information from Kazuma's mind, but that smile irritated him sometimes. And no matter what his lover said, it did not make him pout. "Kazuma."

"You'll know her when you see her."

"Humor me."

"You're no fun today." He winked. "Makoto is a pretty brunette; she'll probably be wearing a long skirt or jeans. She's just a bit taller than Shizuru."

With that basic description Hiei started scanning the students coming and going from the main building. Kazuma was right...he knew who she was on sight. Even if he hadn't known she was part of the clan, there was no way to miss her. She strode over the manicured lawn of the university with ease. Her long steps were graceful and not at all awkward. Her rich brown hair was in a high ponytail and she did indeed wear a long skirt that seemed to flow like water around her.

However, as she drew closer his jagan flared and he saw flashes of the same girl in his mind. In some scenes she wore a uniform and fought with creatures that could have been demons. In others she wore a dark green gown, a scepter in her hand as she held court in a large hall. The images faded and he looked at the young woman who stood only a step away from their picnic cloth. She held up a hand and looked puzzled as she felt the pocket of warm air around them. Their eyes locked and hers narrowed as her body shifted, readying for an oncoming attack.

"Kazuma-ni?"

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "It's okay. Hiei is friendly enough." She nodded and relaxed her stance before slipping off her shoes and settling on the cloth across from them, the spread of food acting as a rather obvious barrier; a barrier that Hari discarded as he crawled from Kazuma's lap, through the basket of rolls, and onto the young woman's lap.

She looked at Hari in surprise for a moment, and then looked up at them. "You gonna tell me what's going on?"

Kazuma nodded. "In a while...Mako-chan? Did your parents talk about the clan's position before Grandpa Akira removed us from the Wizard's world?"

"Mmm, sometimes, but Mama was the youngest and hadn't been at her academy very long when that happened."

"Did she miss it?"

"Some, I think. Why?"

"We need to go back to that world."

"Kazuma-ni?"

"The boy in your lap is our," Kazuma motioned to himself and Hiei, "adopted son. To keep him we have to go back. The clan needs to be recognized."

She nodded in understanding. "And you can't have a clan without members...but Kazuma-ni...How long have you been with a demon?"

"For a few years now. We met when I was fourteen." He smiled at Hiei. "We waited until I was seventeen before we...bonded. Mostly I think Hiei was just waiting for me to grow up."

Makoto grinned suddenly. "Eh?" Then she looked at Hiei. "Did you get impatient Hiei-san?"

Kazuma's jaw dropped for a second. "Oi!"

Hiei in turn smirked at his mate. "I like this one. She knows you well."

Makoto giggled at Kazuma's scowl, hugging Hari to her as she spoke. "So what do you need me to do?"

"We just need your support Mako-chan."

"Then you have it."

Hiei nodded in acknowledgment. "Thank you."

Kazuma reached for a plate and handed it to his cousin. "Now, how are your classes going?"

XXX


	8. Kuwabara Clan: The Higurashi Family

Kuwabara Clan: The Higurashi Family

calikocat

word count:

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Kuwabara starts tracking down his family in order to get their input and see if they'd be willing to rejoin Tokyo's Magical Society with him. We never learn what Kagome's mother's name is. She just gets called Mama. So I made her the connection, through her mother, to the clan. We are assuming that Higurashi 'Suzume' kept her maiden name when she married Kagome and Souta's dad. Suzume's mother was born Kuwabara Hana and married Higurashi 'Satoshi'. We never learn grandpa's name either so I had to make one up for him. Suzume has a younger sister named Chiyo, who has not been in contact with the family since before Kagome's birth. Hana died of natural causes.

XXX

Hiei looked up the hill at the remaining steps as they walked up them, thankful that Hari was sleeping, as the long walk would have bored the toddler. "Impressive."

Kazuma took them in as well but shook his head. "I guess to the locals they are, but after walking up the steps to Genkai's these seem pretty ordinary."

"This is where the Priestess lives? I'm assuming there is a shrine at the top of these stairs."

He nodded in affirmation. "Yeah, Kagome lives here with her mother, Suzume; her grandfather, Satoshi; little brother, Souta and her...adopted son...Shippo."

Hiei gave him a mild look of surprise. "She's younger than you."

"Yep, she'll be starting her last year of high school next month."

"Hmm. Why did you pause when you mentioned her son? Have I stumbled upon a family secret, other than a penchant for unusual names?"

Kazuma gave him a little smirk. "Nah, nothing like that. It's just that it's not an official human adoption."

"Her son is a demon."

"A young fire fox."

"How did she come across him? Foxes are notoriously protective of their kits."

"Huh, I didn't know that. There was a portal to the warring states era, five hundred years in the past, on the property. I think she closed it last year though when a wish was made on the Jewel of Four Souls. She was somehow able to bring Shippo with her, though she's not sure how."

Hiei stopped and looked up at him. "She is the Priestess from the legend?"

Kazuma reached over and tugged on his arm just a bit to get him moving again. "One of them." He started moving again, chuckling as he walked. Kazuma gave him a curious look. "What?"

"I did not realize that I was marrying into such a powerful family." Hiei blinked at the narrowed eyes that his mate aimed at him. "What?"

"Does it matter how powerful we are?"

"As far as our relationship? No. But for Hari's sake, the more power we have, the better."

"Good answer and Kurama thought it would be hard to train you."

"Did he? Am I housebroken now?"

Kazuma paused and put a finger under his mate's chin. "I would never make you change Hiei."

"Of course not. I changed on my own so that I could keep you, and Hari."

They shared a smile and topped the stairs...just as a male voice yelled out "Demon be gone!" And then several paper talismans were thrown at them...most of them sticking to Hiei.

Hiei froze, glared at the old man, and carefully lit the talismans on fire with his youki...Hari never stirred. Kazuma kept a hand on his lover's arm and sighed, almost as if he were embarrassed.

"Oi! Ossan! The only reason Hiei didn't maim you is because he's holding Hari-chan!"

The short (he was not much taller than Genkai) and portly elder stepped back from them in surprise, his face contorted into a mask of disbelief. "My spells! They should have worked!" He took a step back in worry as they continued to approach him. "What manner of creature are you—Ow! What was that for?" He turned to a raven-haired beauty that had come up behind him with a broom, the same broom that she'd just whapped him with.

"Grandpa, I told you not to do that. Your spells don't work. Besides, this demon is Kazuma-ni's mate." The young woman handed him the broom. "Try to stay out of trouble for a while." She gave him an exasperated look.

The old man looked a little sheepish and gave them an apologetic bow. "Guess I got a little carried away. We just hardly ever get demons here these days."

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "Hiei, this is Higurashi Satoshi, his wife was my grandfather's sister Hana. Satoshi, this is my mate, Hiei, and our son Hari-chan."

Satoshi bowed again and introduced his granddaughter Kagome to Hiei before leading them back to the house. Kagome walked with them as they followed the old man. "I'm sorry about that."

Hiei watched the old man warily. "He was surprised...I suppose."

Kagome snorted. "He does that to just about everybody that comes here actually. At least on their first visit. The tourists think its funny, to an extent."

A woman was preparing a tray of tea and snacks when they entered the house. "Please make yourselves comfortable in the sitting room Kazuma. I'll be there in a moment."

"Thank you for your hospitality Suzume-san."

Kagome led them to the sitting room where they settled on the floor around a low table and then she promptly held out her arms to Hiei, much to Kazuma's amusement.

"What?"

"Let me see him."

"It's okay Hiei."

He gave her a glare and ignored Kazuma for the moment, his grasp on Hari tightened just a bit, causing Hari to stir and open his eyes. "Why?"

Two youths entered the room, one a human boy between the ages of 9-10, the other a younger fox kit. The kit froze, eyes locked on Hiei and shivered. "Mama?"

"It's okay Shippo-chan. This is Hiei-san, Kazuma-ni's mate."

The kit gave a small bow, as did the other boy, and settled beside the girl, keeping her between himself and Hiei. So the girl was definitely the priestess.

"We can trust her Hiei." Kazuma settled his arm around Hiei's waist.

Taking a chance he gently handed Hari to Kagome. She did the usual female oddity of cooing at the child and waggling her fingers at him and tickling him. Hari laughed and tugged at her hair in retaliation. Then Kagome placed her fingertips to the lighting shaped scar on Hari's forehead, there was a soft pink glow...and she removed her hand again. She smiled. "If you had brought him here sooner I could have done more for the scar, but it's less noticeable now." She handed him back to Hiei. She had indeed healed the scar, enough that it was almost gone.

Kazuma nodded. "Thanks, it's just been a little hectic. Hari-chan's appearance into our lives was kinda sudden. We haven't even introduced him to our friends yet."

Hiei smirked. "Can you imagine how Yusuke will react?"

"I try not to think about that."

The other boy, who introduced himself as Souta, snickered and started up a rather generic conversation. Hiei wondered at a human's need to fill the silence with words that said nothing at all. The conversation continued even as Suzume brought in the tea. As she served them Kagome broke a cookie into smaller pieces before handing them to Hari before sipping at her own tea.

Suzume settled herself and took a bracing sip. "So Kazuma, what is it you wanted to talk about?"

He took a steadying breath. "How would you feel about rejoining the Wizard society?"

She looked thoughtful, gazing into her tea for a moment before replying steadily. "I wouldn't mind it." Suzume lifted her eyes to his. "Is there a reason you want to rejoin it?"

He gestured to Hari, still in Hiei's lap. "Hari-chan is from their world. I don't know which country..."

"England." Hiei murmured, almost absently. "I found him in England when he was abandoned to those...people."

Kazuma smiled at his mate in reassurance. "England then. We have had an identity created for him but to give the adoption some legality...we need to go back."

Suzume was staring at Hari in shock, probably because of the comment Hiei had made. "So that you can bind him to the clan." She nodded. "It's alright with me, though the decision should be Kagome's. She has the most power in our family unit.

Kagome gave her mother a sort of wide-eyed expression before looking at Kazuma. He smiled gently. "Kagome?"

She bit her lip. "Can I make a request?"

"Sure."

"I'd like to create an identity for Shippo, like you did for Hari-chan and...make him my son officially...and a part of the clan."

Hiei looked at her, Kazuma wasn't sure if his mate was surprised or suspicious. "Are those your only conditions Priestess?"

Her eyes sharpened a bit and Kazuma wondered if he needed to dive for cover. "Shippo has been my son since I was fifteen. I want him to be safe and taken care of; he has already lost his birth parents." Her outburst made Hiei smirk.

Kazuma rolled his eyes. "That's not going to be an issue. I'll take care of it."

The fire left her eyes and she sighed in relief. The other males in the room sighed and relaxed in obvious relief. She smiled at them. "Thank you."

Hiei nodded; amusement in his red eyes. "You'll join us then."

"Of course. Hiei-ni."

Hiei gave her a sort of shocked look and Kazuma pulled him closer with a chuckle. "Thanks Gome-chan."

XXX


	9. Kuwabara Clan: America

Kuwabara Clan: America

Calikocat

Word count:

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Kuwabara starts tracking down his family in order to get their input and see if they'd be willing to rejoin Tokyo's Magical Society with him. When Kuwabara Akira removed his clan, not just from Tokyo's Magical Society, but from Japan's hidden world of Magic his younger brother Kuwabara Seiji moved his family to America, with Akira's blessing. There Seiji and his family joined America's Magical Society. Seiji and his wife Emiko are mine.

XXX

Kuwabara Seiji opened his mailbox, expecting the usual bills. He was not expecting an envelope from Japan addressed to him, as his brother Akira had passed on many years ago. He took it inside, ignored his wife's curious green gaze, still in shock, and opened the envelope. A picture fell out.

Seiji picked up the photo, a simple muggle family portrait. The family was...a little unusual. The tallest figure was a young man of at least partial Japanese decent, and had the classic aristocratic Kuwabara cheekbones. The second man, who only came to the other's shoulder, had an unusual starburst pattern in his hair...and inhuman red eyes. In the...demon's arms was a baby...a toddler actually. One that was most certainly not Japanese. He placed the photo down and pulled out the letter.

Seiji-san,

My name is Kuwabara Kazuma. My father was Kuwabara Toshiro, and my grandfather was your older brother Kuwabara Akira. The reason I'm writing to you is one of great importance. The members of the clan in Japan are in agreement. We are going back to the society that Akira turned his back on. Hopefully things have changed in the clan's absence.

Normally I wouldn't care about the rules of some stuck up society. But my mate and I have adopted a child from a foreign magical society and to make it legal and to keep him we have to rejoin that world.

I know you took your family to America to join the society there and you did so with Akira's blessing. I just wanted you to know we were going back and that you're welcome to visit. I know my cousins are curious about the rest of our clan. As am I. We would all like to get to know you.

Sincerely,

Kuwabara Kazuma

Head of the Kuwabara Clan

Seiji stared at the photo again...mate? His great nephew was indeed mated to a demon. Akira would have been shocked...and proud.

His wife, Emiko, approached him, her voice soft and concerned. "Darling?" Without a word he handed her the letter. When she finished reading it she gasped. "Oh my. What will you do?"

"Our home is here...but it would be nice to see what sort of clan the Kuwabara's have become."

Emiko smiled at him before looking at the photo on his desk. However when she picked it up to examine it closer...she frowned. "Seiji...this child. Look at his forehead."

He nodded. "I saw the scar...though it is very faint. Only very dark magic could have left such a mark." He grinned at her. "Things just got very interesting."

XXX


	10. Godparents

God Parents

Calikocat

Word count:

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: So Yusuke and Keiko finally find out.

XXX

Yusuke and Keiko were preparing to close up shop. Her parents had already turned in for the night. And so far all Yusuke had done this evening was grumble about the absence of his best friend.

"All I'm saying is that something is going on. Kuwabara hasn't been around like he used to."

Keiko sighed, again. "You're being ridiculous. Kuwabara and Hiei probably just like to spend their time together. Married couples do that." She gave him a pointed look.

"What's that supposed to mean? We spend time together...We go to the movies, we eat out. I cook for you, you cook for me. We go dancing." He smirked and whispered in her ear. "We stay in."

Keiko smiled and gave his cheek a quick peck of a kiss. "That's my point. Maybe they're doing all the things we do."

He made a face. "I didn't need that image in my head."

She smacked his shoulder, hard. "What were you thinking?"

"Oi! Relax, nothing like that. I was thinking of Hiei...dancing." He laughed just as the door slid open, signaling the arrival of a last minute customer.

Keiko called out a greeting and smirked at Yusuke. "Kuwabara-kun, Hiei-kun."

Yusuke's widened a bit comically and he turned to face the new arrivals...and stared. "Why do you have a kid? How is that possible?" Keiko slapped the back of his head. "Ow! Hey, you said they were probably doing everything that we did. So my conclusion was a little off." This time Kuwabara smacked him...well it was more of a punch, but there was no malice behind it. "Damn it! Ow!"

Hiei smirked. "It would seem yours requires more training."

Keiko sighed regretfully and more than a little dramatically. "I don't think he'll ever be fit for important company. It's amazing that he was able to hold off a war in the Makai with his complete lack of diplomacy or manners." She smiled at her husband as she said it. "Please have a seat. Yusuke get a chair for..." She looked at them in question.

Hiei answered, shifting the toddler in his grasp. "Hari."

She smiled. "Hari-chan then."

Yusuke rolled his eyes but brought out a toddler chair with a tray for the kid and set it beside the table Kuwabara was already settled at. "What's the kid like to eat?"

Kuwabara smirked. "So far, anything but baby food."

Hiei let out a mildly amused snort at the response as he placed Hari in the chair and fastened him in.

Keiko, with a thoughtful look, reached behind the counter and pulled out a box of dry cereal. "Have you tried these? A lot of young mothers swear by them, that American mothers are geniuses for using them."

Kuwabara looked at the box skeptically. "Cheerios?"

She shrugged. "See if he likes them." She poured a few into a bowl and placed it in front of the little boy.

Hari looked at the adults; a little cautiously which made Yusuke wonder...and then a few of the cheerios started to float. One went right into Hari's mouth. The kid chewed it, swallowed and the reached for another with his hand.

Yusuke looked at his best friend. "You have some serious explaining to do."

Kuwabara sighed. "Yeah. I know, but you got to understand Urameshi. That power Hari-chan has complicates things. We've had to deal with some stuff."

Hiei watched Hari carefully as he added. "We still have much to do."

Keiko settled at the table beside Hiei. "Like what?"

Hiei flicked his eyes to her in amusement. "Make his adoption legal."

Yusuke gaped for a second. "Whoa...you took him?"

Hiei shrugged, though Yusuke gulped at the glare sent his way. "He was abandoned."

"Yeah...okay. I got it. So...what do you need from us?"

At that Hiei smirked. "Perceptive."

Keiko nodded, pride in her eyes, though they were teasing as well. "Yusuke has his moments."

Yusuke leaned against the counter and folded his arms. "Everybody picks on me."

Kuwabara let out a snicker before looking at his best friend quite seriously. "How would you like to be godparents?"

Yusuke blinked, caught Keiko's eyes and saw she was as surprised as him. He looked closely at Kuwabara. "Us? Really?"

Keiko smile, her eyes a bit teary. "We'd be honored." She gave him a look. "Wouldn't we, Yusuke?"

Gulp. "Yeah. We would...you expecting trouble?"

Hiei snorted but it was Kuwabara who waved the question away and answered. "You have to ask a question like that? With our record for finding trouble?"

"Good point." Yusuke blinked. "He doesn't do that in public does he?"

They all looked at Hari, who was picking cheerios out of the air and munching on them happily. The bowl was empty.

Hiei smiled fondly at the boy. "Luckily no."

Keiko cooed. "He's adorable." She shot another look at Yusuke. "And when we have a baby I'd like to offer the two of you the same position."

Yusuke froze. "Say what?"

Hiei nodded. "It would be an honor."

"Huh?"

Kuwabara clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Urameshi. You'll figure it out."

Yusuke rolled his eyes "Oh...hey...does Kurama know? Botan?"

Kuwabara shook his head. "Not yet, but we should all get together soon."

Keiko grinned. "A small party would be nice, sort of a welcome to our family party for Hari-chan."

Yusuke nodded. "Sure, we'll even host it for you so you won't have to deal with the clean up."

Hari laughed and a cheerio went zipping toward Yusuke's head. He caught it easily. Kid's got good aim."

Kuwabara started laughing, almost hysterically while Hiei merely sighed. "You have no idea."

XXX


	11. A Fox and his Mother

A Fox and his Mother

Calikocat

Word count: 1008

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: Kurama and his mother run into Hiei and Kuwabara while they're shopping.

XXX

Kurama watched his mother with a sort of content smile. This second marriage was good for her, she was happy. It was good to see her looking so content and youthful as she bargained with the vendors in the marketplace.

"Suiichi?"

"Yes Mother."

"Isn't that your friends? The nice boys who make such a sweet couple."

He gave her a sort of unsure smile, for some reason she seemed to gush and revert to a giggling school girl when Kuwabara and Hiei were brought up. Though her open-mindedness was something to be commended.

"Kuwabara-kun and Hiei-san?"

"Yes, that's them. When did they adopt?"

He blinked. Kuwabara and Hiei had a child? "What?"

She smiled and pointed. "Look." He followed the direction with his eyes until he caught sight of them.

They were standing close together, while Hiei was inspecting the produce of a vendor carefully. He was probably haggling with the vendor over the price...or possibly insulting his lineage from the long suffering expression on Kuwabara's face. It looked like the larger male had his hands full playing referee between his mate and the shop owner.

And there, strapped safely to Kuwabara's broad chest in a carrier was a young child, a boy no more than a year old. Kurama stared in shock. Sensing their gaze, or more than likely his aura Kuwabara looked their way, blinked, and waved them over.

Shiori did not need any further invitation; she promptly grabbed his hand and dragged him toward his friends. Kurama nearly dropped their basket of groceries.

Kuwabara gave him an amused smile when they reached them. "Hey Suiichi."

"Kuwabara-kun." Kurama gave Hiei a questioning glance. "Hiei-san." Hiei was still glaring at the vendor.

Kuwabara put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. "If you haggle too much he won't sell it at all Hiei."

Hiei rolled his eyes and handed the money to the owner who looked relieved and more than a little amused. Shiori giggled and gently pat the child's cheek.

"Such a cute boy. Wherever did you find him?"

Hiei smirked, which gave Kurama a little uncomfortable chill. Kuwabara however snorted. "That's a long story better left untold Shiori-san."

She gave them a curious look and shrugged a little. "What is his name?"

Hiei added the food he'd bought to their bag and smiled...just a little. "Hari."

Kurama could only handle so much curiosity, he was no cat...but foxes are inquisitive creatures. "When did you adopt him?"

Kuwabara smiled sheepishly. "Not too long ago. We just told Keiko and Urameshi a few days ago." He sighed and gave a sidelong glance at his mate before meeting Kurama's eyes. "It's been a complicated and sudden process."

Ah, Hiei'd done something he shouldn't, something that complicated things. He gave Kuwabara a sympathetic and encouraging smile, not everyone would have been able to handle Hiei with such ease. Still...it wasn't a position he envied.

Shiori was ignoring their byplay, or simply hadn't noticed it since she was playing with Hari-chan and cooing at him. Then the beads of her blue bracelet turned red, the same color as his hair. Kurama's eyes widened, not just from the color change, but from the little burst of magic Hari had used.

Hiei was smirking and Kuwabara was desperately trying to think of an explanation. "Uh...that..."

Shiori smiled. "Kuwabara-san...you wouldn't happen to be from the clan that removed itself from a secret magical world that exists beside our own would you?"

Kurama felt better when even Hiei's eyes widened a bit. Though he needed more information...and now. "Mother?"

Shiori gave him a sort of apologetic smile. "Sorry Suiichi, but you never got a letter to attend a magical school so I assumed you hadn't inherited your father's talent with magic." She looked at him, intently, as if she could truly see him as he was. "But...you're still very special...aren't you." Her look was very knowing.

"I suppose I am." Though how in the world she'd figured that out was a mystery to him.

Kuwabara was not helping in the slightest as he was barely keeping his laughter to himself. He did however manage to get his breathing back to normal enough to continue the discussion. "The clan is going back to that world Shiori-san. Could you tell me what you know of it?"

Her smiled was one of melancholy. "I only know what my late husband told me. He did mention several times that the most powerful clan in Japan had left their society when he was a child. It left them crippled."

"I didn't know that last part...but it's time for us to go back."

She smiled. "Suiichi's father still has relatives who are part of that society. I'll let them know the head of the Kuwabara clan is a close friend of the family and my Suiichi."

Hiei looked at her curiously, just enough to make Kurama nervous. "Your relatives have a great deal of influence?"

"Some. But you'll need friends already on the inside."

Hiei nodded at that little pearl of wisdom. "You have our thanks."

She shook her head. "Think nothing of it, but you must come to our home and join us for dinner some night. Now, come along Suiichi, we'll see you three in a few days."

Kurama barely had time to wave goodbye as he was dragged away, much to Kuwabara and Hiei's amusement. Hari-chan just watched them with a curious gaze.

"Suiichi."

"Yes Mother?"

"If you don't want to get married to a nice girl, I'd be perfectly happy with a son-in-law. You can adopt, like your friends have."

"Mother!"

She continued. "That boy you brought by the hospital all those years ago. He was handsome."

"He's married Mother."

Shiori smiled at him. "Then we must look harder."

Kurama sighed and let her lead him through the crowd.

XXX


	12. Kuwabara Clan: America Part 2

Kuwabara Clan: America Part Two

calikocat

Word count: 481

XXX

The phone rang and Seiji smiled as he picked it up. "It's about time Daichi."

"Tell me you and Mom finally got caller ID."

"Don't need it."

"That is, as the kids say these days, freaky. Anyway, I got your message, what did you want?"

"I received an interesting letter."

"From?"

"The head of the clan."

There was a pause. "Aren't you the head of the clan?"

He sighed. "No, I was the younger son, my older brother Akira was the head. Now his grandson has taken over."

"Right, Akira, the old guy who yanked up the family from the only life they'd ever known."

"Daichi, don't speak ill of the dead."

"...sorry Dad. Didn't realize he was...you okay?"

"He's been dead for a long time Daichi."

"Wait...you said his grandson was the head...wouldn't it be his dad instead...geeze is he dead too?"

"Your cousin Toshiro and his wife Abbey died in a car wreck several years ago. I believe Kazuma was seven at the time."

"Wow. So Kazuma's been the clan head since he was a kid? Dad, why did he send you a letter?"

"He and his mate adopted a magical child, and to keep the boy the clan has to be reinstated. Kazuma was just letting me know that their side of the clan was interested in getting to know our side."

"Okay...so?"

"We're invited to visit Japan and to rejoin them. I've already sent some of my blood."

"For the reinstatement?"

"And for the clan records, with the head approving and gathering samples from everyone...maybe..."

Daichi gave a heavy sigh. "You're hoping to find them: Jonessa, Joyce, and Mari."

"They're my granddaughters; I need to know if they're alive. Don't you want to know what happened to Mari?"

Daichi was silent for a moment. "Of course I want to know what happened to my little girl. And I want I want to know what happened to my nieces Dad, but we both know Jonessa doesn't want to be found. Who knows what kind of magic she pulled off to hide from us for this long. It's all that Harris boy's fault. We know she ran off with him after his family disowned him for being a Squib."

"Daichi, don't use such a derogatory term, it's not politically correct and you know it."

"Sorry, but that's not why none of us liked him. His temper was bad and...I'm pretty sure he hurt her a couple of times."

"With the reinstatement our Family Charts may update themselves." Seiji glanced at the wall across from him that showed the extensive diagram of the Kuwabara clan.

"That would be great...I guess. You're really excited about this aren't you?"

"This could unite the clan Daichi, there's no reason not to be excited."

Daichi shook his head, though his father couldn't see it over the phone. "If you say so, but I'm not holding my breath."

XXX


	13. Kuwabara Clan Reinstated

Kuwabara Clan: Reinstated

calikocat

Word count: 1846

Hiei/Kuwabara or Hieibara if you prefer. XD

A/N: The Kuwabara Clan's official return.

**Special Note: If anyone wants a copy of the Extended Kuwabara Family Tree let me know and I'll e-mail it to you (its a pdf file) provided you're comfortable with sending me your e-mail address. Another reader requested it so I thought I'd offer to share. LOL The only reason its so organized is because my beta made it. T_T I would be lost without my beta.**

XXX

Kazuma shifted Hari to his hip as they walked down the street of one of Tokyo's magical districts. There weren't really very many shops here because this was where most official and government business was done.

They were headed toward one building in particular, one where a thin man stood outside waiting for them. From this distance they could just discern some of the man's features.

Hiei nodded toward the man. "There is a resemblance."

Kagome peered around them curiously, Shippo's hand never leaving hers. "Resemblance to who?"

Kazuma gave her a smile. "Our friend. His mother contacted their relatives. The Minamino Clan has a place here. And it helps that one of them is a lawyer."

When they reached the representative of the Minamino clan he was greeted with a kind smile. There was definitely a resemblance to Kurama; though this man's eyes and hair were a deep brown. "Kuwabara-san?"

Kazuma nodded. "Minamino-san?"

Minamino smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you...but it would be wise to call one another by our given names today."

Hiei smirked at the man's cleverness and Kazuma nodded in agreement. "Good idea. The more familiar our clans seem, the stronger we look."

"Precisely. You may call me Keita."

Kazuma smiled. "Then I'm Kazuma. This is my mate Hiei, our son Hari, and my cousin Higurashi Kagome and her son Shippo."

Keita smiled and gave them all a small bow. "Good to meet you all. If you'll follow me I'll take you to the clan record keepers." Kazuma nodded and they followed Keita inside the building. The doors slid open automatically on a little brush of magic.

Kagome looked at them curiously as they walked through them. "Wouldn't it be just as good to use electric automatic doors?"

Keita shook his head as he led them through the lobby. "Magic and technology tend to cancel one another out. But here in the east we do try to blend in better. Westerners waste energy on flashy or ridiculous charades. By putting our shops and government buildings in plain sight we don't have to worry so much about the magic becoming...quirky. I've heard stories of wizards in the west becoming stuck in walls when their hidden passages failed them."

Kagome let out a sigh as they entered a long corridor. "Things were a lot easier five-hundred years ago. Everyone knew magic was real then."

Keita gave her an odd sort of look. "I suppose, however there is research being done to make technology more tolerant of magic, it's something researchers hope to one day achieve." He led them to a rather plain wooden door, labeled Clan Records and opened it. They followed him in.

A woman was sitting on a stool behind a long counter inside the room. She looked up at them and smiled at Keita. "Minamino-kun! Has your wife given birth yet? I thought for sure there would be an announcement!"

Keita returned her smile even as he shook his head. "No, no. The baby hasn't arrived yet. I'm here helping my friend Kazuma." He motioned to the rest of them.

She took in their appearance, which really wasn't much different from Keita's and continued to smile. "How may I help you?"

Kazuma smiled back. "I'd like to register my clan."

"Oh, are you new to the city? Country?"

"No. I've lived here all my life."

Her smile lessened and became apologetic. "I'm sorry but I can't let a first generation wizard register his family."

Kazuma continued to smile; there was no need to be mean...even if Hiei did look a bit twitchy. "I'm sorry. I should have worded my request differently. My name is Kuwabara Kazuma. Current head of the Kuwabara Clan. Now, I would like to update the clan's records."

Her eyes had grown wide and she stood, her body shook just a bit as she looked at him with sudden respect and curiosity. "Y-yes, right away Kuwabara-sama! Just let me get the proper scroll." She scurried to one of the many file cabinets behind her, deemed it no help and began to search another one. The second one seemed to be of more help as she returned with a scroll that bore the Kuwabara crest. "Here. I...I'm sorry for the misunderstanding." Hiei glared at her and she looked away.

Kazuma nudged his mate and gave the woman a gentle smile. "Don't feel badly. You couldn't have known."

She looked a little relieved and unrolled the scroll, placing paper weights on the corners to hold it in position. She then drew out a small blade and offered it to him.

Kazuma shook his head. "We don't need it."

The woman gave him a confused look. "A drop of blood is required."

Hiei continued to glare at her as held up a glass vile. "We already have it prepared."

"That's a little unorthodox."

"Are you questioning us?"

She gulped and shook her head. "No, but that's a lot of blood."

Kagome stepped forward and but a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei-ni, stop scaring the poor woman." Hiei tried to glare at Kagome but gave up when she just continued to smile...though the smile was starting to look a little sinister. Kagome addressed the woman. "Many members of the clan offered their blood. We want the records to be as accurate as possible."

Hiei snorted and uncorked the vile and poured the blood on the scroll. They watched in fascination as the blood disappeared and the faded names on the scroll changed color depending on the clan member's status. Those that were deceased were in grey. Then new names began to appear. It seemed that the American branch was larger than they thought. It was a good sight, seeing the family tree complete.

"Will there be anything else?"

Kazuma nodded. "Kagome and I," He motioned to his cousin, "would like to bind our adoptive sons into the clan. They need to show up in all our records."

Keita stepped forward then and handed a folder to the woman. "As Kazuma's lawyer I've followed procedure."

She accepted the folder and looked over the paperwork. "Everything is in order. They're blood still needs to be added."

Hiei withdrew his own knife, and gently took one of Hari's hands in his, quickly pricking a tiny finger. He squeezed just a drop onto the tip of the blade and flicked it on the scroll. Hari whimpered and Hiei smiled before licking the tiny wound closed. Hari was all smiles again. Hiei handed the blade to Kagome, who accepted it and turned to her own son. Shippo solemnly held out his hand and she pricked one of his fingers and the small fox reached up on his own to squeeze a drop of blood onto the scroll. As it soaked into the parchment he popped his finger into his mouth and Kagome wiped the knife with a handkerchief before giving it back to Hiei.

The woman watched the new names appear on the scroll and asked. "Is there anything else?" She looked like she really didn't want to know.

Keita continued to smile kindly at the woman. "Kawano-san, a blank banner if you please." The woman, Kawano, nodded and retrieved a plain white bolt of silk and held it out to Kazuma. He smiled, handed Hari to Hiei and accepted the blank wall hanging.

"Thank you for your help today Kawano-san."

She nodded, though she looked dazed and exhausted from their meeting. "You're welcome."

Keita chuckled and opened the door to the corridor. "This way Kazuma." They followed him out, leaving a frazzled Kawano slumping on her stool. Keita led them back to the lobby, finding a blank spot on the wall among all of the other banners, each with a family emblem. Keita retrieved his wand from his sleeve as Kazuma held up the fabric, a brief incantation later and the white silk was hanging on the wall. "Your energy is all that is needed.

Kazuma nodded, and Kagome whispered in his ear. "Kazuma-ni, we have an audience."

He gave a brief look around them; quite a few people were staring in open curiosity. He smirked and said loudly. "Let them watch." He then placed his hand on the fabric and applied some of his reiki to it. The plain white silk flooded with color, orange, red and a touch of blue, and then bold black characters appeared in the center. Kuwabara. There was a series of gasps from the onlookers. Kazuma grinned and looked at Keita. "Thanks Keita. Feel like joining us for lunch?"

Keita returned the grin. "I'd love to. Follow me. There's a good shop not far from here." They turned to follow him out and Kazuma's arm automatically found Hiei's shoulder's to rest on, pulling his mate and child closer to him. Kagome walked behind them, Shippo's hand in hers, all of them were smiling in amusement.

And, for a second Kazuma let his reiki glow bright, letting his power fill the room, the others followed suit, Hiei's youki flowing and mixing with his. Kagome's gentle, but powerful pink aura interestingly enough did nothing to the demonic auras of Hiei and Shippo, a loud declaration that she and the demons were of one clan. And little Shippo let his glamour drop for all the watching wizards and witches to see. And Hari laughed and snowflakes of every color started to fall.

Then they exited the building, hiding their power once more...though a quick glance behind them showed the snowflakes were still falling.

Keita was doing his best not to double over in laughter. "Suiichi was right. You do know how to put on a show."

Hiei snorted and eyed Keita in amusement. "You obviously do not know your cousin well."

That brought the man up short and he gave them a questioning look. "Little straight A student Suiichi?"

"That isn't our story to tell." Kazuma gave Hiei a look, Hiei did not look ashamed. "Let's get some lunch. Our treat."

"Great! I'm starving!" Shippo bounced ahead to drag Keita toward wherever their destination was.

xxx

"Kawano-san?"

Kawano Kumiko looked up at her superior, an older man with graying hair. "Yes Sakamoto-sama?"

"Do you know what's happened?" She nodded wordlessly and showed him the paper work...and the scroll. He ignored them for a moment longer, too excited. "The Kuwabara Clan has returned...oh..." He looked closer at the documents and smiled. "Oh look at this! Very clever, very clever indeed." At her confused look he pointed at the name of Kuwabara Kazuma's adopted son. Kuwabara Hari. However beside it another name appeared showing the child's birth name. Potter Harry."

Kawano Kumiko simply stared in shock. Her superior, Sakamoto Renji laughed until he cried.

XXX


	14. The Boy Who Was Taken

The Boy Who Was Taken

calikocat

word count: 609

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Harry Potter had been missing for two months, since the night James and Lily had been killed on Halloween. He thought leaving the boy with his relatives had been for the best. If only he'd left someone to watch over little Harry.

At first he'd thought that Sirius had been responsible, but Sirius now in Azkaban for betraying the Potters, had no idea where the boy was.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Harry Potter, their infant savior was supposed to be raised by muggles, knowing nothing of the world of magic. He was not supposed to be missing.

The door of his office swung open suddenly, revealing Alastor Moody, looking very agitated in his doorway. But then everyone was feeling agitated these days. However the heavy breathing was unexpected...had Alastor been running?

"Alastor, what is it?"

His friend huffed and puffed as he made his way over to a chair in front of Albus' desk. "There are too many bloody stairs in this bloody castle."

Albus smiled. "Come now, don't say that. You'll hurt her feelings."

Alastor collapsed in the chair. "The old girl can take it."

He chuckled. "To what do I owe this visit?"

Alastor's magical eye swirled about disconcertingly. "Thought you might want to see this." He pulled a scroll of parchment from his robes and handed it to Albus. "This just arrived at the Ministry's Office of Family Records and Bloodlines." He pulled out a second scroll. The Head Goblin confirmed it and had to approve of the automatic transfer of funds per the Potter's wishes."

Albus froze; his fingertips just barely touching the scrolls. "...Then Harry Potter has been found?"

"Aye. In Japan. Read the first scroll Albus."

Albus frowned and unrolled the first scroll.

To whom it may concern,

For your records I have included all copies of the appropriate paperwork in the adoption of Potter Harry, now Kuwabara Hari. According to our sources Potter Harry was abandoned to those of non-magical persuasion. Muggles with a less than stellar track record.

As you know children are our most precious treasure. When a magical child is abandoned in such a way, according to our laws and yours, any who would take him in and give him proper security has a legitimate claim as first come first serve.

The demon Hiei, wielder of the Jaganishi has stated this claim. By demon and Fae law, abandoned children are free for the taking. The demon Hiei however is bound and mated to one Kuwabara Kazuma...the head of one of our nation's most powerful magical families. Because he was given up Potter Harry had no ties to your society any longer. He is now Kuwabara Hari. Adopted son of Kuwabara Kazuma and Kuwabara Hiei. Any questions or concerns should be addressed to me Minamino Keita. Lawyer and council of the Kuwabara clan.

Respectfully

Minamino Keita.

Albus stared at the official document for some time before looking up into his old friend's eyes. "Is this legal?"

"I'm afraid so Albus, why did you not simply hand the boy over directly? If you had placed him in his aunt's arms this wouldn't have happened. Now a bloody demon has him."

Albus Dumbledore remained quiet for a moment. "The scroll form Gringotts?"

"Just says that funds for Harry's upkeep will be provided on a regular basis to the family that took him in...what are you going to do?"

The clock struck midnight, the symbol of new beginnings. "I suppose I shall go to Japan and wish the Kuwabara Clan a Happy New Year."

XXX


	15. Do You See What I See?

Do You See What I See?

calikocat

word count: 899

Hiei/Kuwabara

**Special Note: If anyone wants a copy of the Extended Kuwabara Family Tree let me know and I'll e-mail it to you (its a pdf file) provided you're comfortable with sending me your e-mail address. Another reader requested it so I thought I'd offer to share. LOL The only reason its so organized is because my beta made it. T_T I would be lost without my beta.**

XXX

Seiji yawned as he put a kettle on. He was tired but sleep wouldn't come. There was too much tension these past few days. Word had spread throughout the family that the clan head...a nineteen year old boy...was going to have the clan reinstated. There was some doubt that it would happen. After all this was Akira's grandson and Akira had gotten so disgusted with the pureblood way of thinking that he'd removed the entire clan.

As he waited for the kettle to boil, not bothering to cast a heating spell, his mind wandered. He was in the camp of hopefuls and dreamed of the clan's reinstatement. After all, with the entire clan's support...maybe the girls could finally be found. The girls, the three grand-daughters that had been missing for years. Jonessa, the daughter of his oldest child, Emi. She'd been so young when she'd run off with that Harris boy. All they knew was that she was alive, but no matter what they tried they couldn't find her.

Joyce, Kiku's oldest was...well according to the records she was dead. However that was too convenient. There was no way she went to college all those years ago and then simply died. Even now it was unclear whether it was an accident or not. After all her body had never been found. They had no proof that she was alive, or dead. However every copy of the family tree listed her as deceased. That had never set well with him...the fact that Kiku's husband's family, the Blanc Clan had disowned Calvin and Kiku when Joyce was born a squib, with almost no magic to speak of. And then welcomed them back with open arms after Joyce was declared dead, because their other daughters, Arlene and Lolly were magical. Calvin, so distraught over Joyce's death had not spoken to his family since. Calvin Blanc was the best of the Blanc Clan.

And Mari...had simply vanished. Oh her name was still on the chart but...there had been no contact. No one had seen her, no one had heard from her, no one could find her.

The kettle whistled and he turned the burner off. He had just finished pouring the water in a mug when a sharp crack came from the basement. It made him jump and nearly scald himself with the water.

Seiji was ready with a sharp tongue when his oldest son Daichi burst through the door that led to the basement. "Daichi, you're in your sixties. Please act like it.""

Daichi made a face at him. "We're wizards. I could live to be two-hundred, I'm still plenty young."

"You could at least use the door, you only live twenty minutes away. You don't have to apparate into my basement."

"There wasn't time...have you seen it?"

"Seen what?"

"The Family Tree! Its being updated. The Clan's been reinstated. That Kazuma kid did it!"

Seiji stared...and then rushed to his study where his copy of the tree covered one wall. Daichi followed him eagerly. He flipped the lights on. And stared.

Names had appeared on the chart and were still appearing. Akira's family had grown since his death, his remaining daughter Aiko had a son and two grandchildren. Young Kazuma had a sister, and his new son Hari was on the tree as well. And...damn. He hadn't realized Akira's youngest daughter, Tomoko had died, or that she'd had a daughter, Makoto.

Their sister Hana, may she be at peace, had two children, three grandchildren...and a great grandchild...who named their kid Shippo?

Their other sister Eiko was still alive...three children...one grandchild...oh geeze. One of her daughters, Jun, was dead.

"Dad. Where are you looking? You can tell me about the main clan later. Look at our side."

He did...oh god. "Jonessa..."

Daichi nodded. "She's alive...looks like she changed her name to Jessica."

"She has a son. Alexander." Seiji could feel tears prick his eyes.

Daichi's voice grew softer. "Keep going."

Seiji looked under Emi and Calvin's names. Joyce's name...it was in green. She was alive. "Joyce..."

"Looks like you were right. She faked her death so the Blanc Clan would take her family back."

"Damn Pureblood snobs...she has a daughter."

Daichi snorted. "If you can call 'Buffy' a name."

"Its a fine name...Daichi. Do you see what I see?"

"What?"

"Mari's name...its in blue."

"What does that mean? It hadn't changed before I left."

"It means she's in between worlds."

"What?"

"She's under a spell, or in some sort of stasis, maybe a coma. Oh god Daichi, she has a daughter."

Daichi grew pale and whispered the newly appeared name. "Anna Marie. I have another grandchild...we have to find them."

"We will...well. It looks like your brother has some explaining to do."

Daichi looked closer under Hayate's name, it was connected to two different women, each with a child, a son. "I bet he doesn't even know about them."

Seiji sighed. "Probably not."

"I can't wait to tell him." Daichi moved towards the phone on the desk.

"Daichi...look at Kazuma's adopted son."

"Why?"

"His birth name."

Daichi looked again, and gaped. "How the hell did we get Harry Potter on our family tree?"

Seiji chuckled. "That, is a good question."

XXX


	16. Old Men Shouldn't Play With Fire

Old Men Shouldn't Play With Fire

calikocat

word count: 998

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

"Hiei! We're gonna be late! Urameshi will never let me hear the end of it if we miss Hari's first festival!"

Hiei's voice was somewhat muffled as he responded. "The festival isn't going to end for a time. How the hell do you put this on?"

Kazuma snickered as he bounced a giggling Hari on his lap. "Should I help Papa get dressed?" He asked. Hari just grinned and clapped his hands.

"I don't need help!" Hiei's voice was almost petulant...almost.

"If you say so chibi!" The words had barely left his mouth when he felt the approaching energy. He couldn't tell which direction it was coming from, just that it was approaching. He stood and moved further from the center of the room, he placed Hari behind him and used his reiki to form a shield around his son.

Then, there was a loud crack and an old man appeared not far from where he'd originally been sitting. The intruder was not what he was expecting. The old man was...probably older than Genkai, with long flowing hair and a beard that did the same. The beard was so long the man had it tucked into the belt of his robe. His blue eyes twinkled disturbingly behind a pair of old fashioned glasses. When he spoke it was in very good Japanese.

"Kuwabara Kazuma?"

"Yes."

"I am Dumbledore—ghh!" Hiei's sword sliced through the beard easily and rested against the old man's throat, preventing him from continuing his introduction.

"Hiei?"

Hiei's eyes glowed with rage. "This is the one who abandoned Hari to those...people."

Oh boy. He kept the shield around Hari and took a step forward. "If you kill him Koenma will do more than put you on probation...an old man isn't worth a declaration of war."

Hiei sneered at Dumbledore, who despite the blade at his throat appeared fairly calm. "Subdue him."

Kazuma snorted and let tendrils of his reiki surround the old man and effectively tie him up, leaving him only enough slack to breath. Only then did Hiei remove his sword. Dumbledore looked down in shock at the energy that held him captive...and forlornly at his shortened beard. Hiei sheathed his sword and Kazuma dropped the shield around Hari, who blinked and peered around him at Dumbledore.

The old man smiled kindly. "I would have thought your home to be warded."

Hiei glared at him. "Our home is none of your concern."

"Young Harry's safety is a priority of mine."

Hari tugged on Kazuma's pant leg, and Kazuma scooped him up. Hari watched Dumbledore from his new vantage point with a rather blank look on his face. "We're going to move, no point in putting up wards when we're not staying here."

The old man nodded in agreement. "Quite right."

"Who are you?"

At this he smiled sadly. "Dumbledore Albus. I was a friend and mentor to Harry's parents."

Hiei shifted, hand on the hilt of his sword. "We are Hari's parents."

"Adoptive parents." Dumbledore corrected him. "Something that took me by surprise, I assure you. I had no idea we weren't alone that night."

"You abandoned him."

"I left him with family, but what is done, is done." He sighed. "There are things about Harry that you need to know..."

Kazuma tensed when he felt something brush against his mind. He raised his reiki in retaliation and shifted behind Hiei. "Hiei...he's doing something...he's trying to get in my head."

Hiei snarled and ripped off the cloth that warded his jagan. The first glimmer of fear shown from Dumbledore's eyes as he was faced with all of Hiei's eyes glaring at him. Minutes passed...and Hiei simply grew angrier with whatever he was seeing in the old man's mind. And then with a howl of rage Hiei simply picked up the now trembling old man...and threw him through a window...which now needed replacing.

Kazuma eyed the broken glass and wondered if they could get someone to repair it tonight as he carefully approached his mate. Hari was whimpering. "Hiei?"

"The old man was going to...sacrifice his childhood...and eventually his life." All three eyes were still burning with hatred. "For the greater good."

Kazuma sighed and handed Hari to Hiei and placed a kiss to the side of his jagan. "Calm down. You're upsetting Hari-chan." Hiei nodded and took a deep breath, letting the rage fade as he held Hari close. The Jagan fluttered closed. Satisfied Kazuma reached for the phone and dialed Keita's number glad he had a regular non-magical means of communication. Keita answered on the second ring.

"Moshi mosh?"

"Hey Keita, Hiei just threw a magical old man named Dumbledore through our living room window."

"...what?"

"Yeah...he had less than stellar intentions toward our son and Hiei overreacted a bit." He ignored Hiei's grumbling. "There a way to keep the old guy away? Like a restraining order?"

"...I can file the paperwork in the morning. Anything else?"

"Yeah...he might need medical attention. Hiei used his jagan on the guy before throwing him through the window...the window was closed and we're two floors up...and he's still tied up in my reiki."

Keita's voice was filled with mirth when he responded. "I'll call the proper authorities...and I suppose I'll file the paperwork tonight instead."

"Thanks. Enjoy your new year."

"You too." He hung up with a laugh.

"Well we made Keita's night." He hung up the phone and eyed Hiei. "So...you still want to go to the festival?" Hiei stared at him before collapsing into a chair with laughter, Hari still held tight in his arms.

When they stepped outside their building, finally headed toward the festival, Dumbledore was being carried away on a stretcher by men in bright robes toward a rickety bus.

XXX


	17. About Time

About Time

calikocat

word count: 476

Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer does not belong to me.

A/N: Random bit. Potter Verse timeline has been skewed to fit in with YYH and BtVS. So its not the 80s but the 90s. Just thought I'd share that.

XXX

Jessica Harris wrinkled her nose in distaste at the state of her home. Tony really could be such a slob. Once more it made her regret running off with him. He'd been so much older than her...controlling...mean. Her family had been right, he wasn't good for her. He wasn't good for Xander either.

Xander. He was the reason for all this. She hadn't known why back then...she just knew that she was meant to be with Tony. That quirky psychic sense the Kuwabara Clan was famous for only gave her the barest form of guidance.

When Xander was born it all made sense. She could see how brightly his soul shined. Her little protector was the reason she'd stayed with Tony. Without Tony...Xander wouldn't exist. And she knew this world...this town needed him. A White Knight. He was meant for great things, she just didn't know what.

A rattling noise caught her attention, dispersing her thoughts and she followed the sound to the small storage space that posed as an attic. With a brief glance to make sure she was alone, Xander was at school, and Tony was passed out drunk, she cast a levitation charm and floated up to the small trap door.

Once she'd crawled inside the small space she barely held back a sneeze and then cast a dust-be-gone spell, and conjured a light mote so she could see. Then she started poking around the forgotten belongings. The rattling was coming from her old trunk. What in the world? She opened it...to see a faint glow from deep inside. Curiosity got the better of her, and she started digging. The glow was coming from a scroll. She unrolled it...and gaped.

"Holy Pendragon!" she murmured. The family tree had been updated...the Kuwabara Family Tree. Oh damn...there was Xander underneath her name, her real name and her assumed one. Her parents were going to be looking for her again...oh well. She didn't need to hide much longer anyway. She didn't know how or when...but Xander's power should be showing soon. Granted it was five years later than most magical children. Stupid Hellmouth.

She blinked and looked closer at the tree. "Oh my god..." Joyce was alive. That was something else she had regretted after going into hiding...Joyce's apparent death...she'd hated not being able to attend the funeral. Looks like she wasn't the only one who had gone into hiding, granted Joyce had different reason to disappear. Jessica wondered if she should tell Sheila about any of this? Then decided against it. Sheila was even less of a mother than she was, always leaving Willow alone.

She sighed and put the scroll back before crawling out and floating back to the floor. It was about time the clan got itself in order. Now...as soon as Xander's magic surfaced she could file those divorce papers.

XXX


	18. So Much For Hiding

So much for Hiding...

calikocat

word count: 264

XXX

Things had been difficult for them for quite some time. Joyce had to admit she was at fault for some of it, she never should have agreed with Hank to institutionalize Buffy. But...she'd been so worried that Buffy might have been showing signs of magic...that in itself was not bad...but the way Buffy had been acting...Joyce was afraid that Buffy had been driven mad. She didn't know what else to do and she had no one to turn to for help. She'd cut herself off from the family.

She'd had too...otherwise the Blanc Clan...her grandparents would have sent another assassin. Damn purists. Pretending to die on that last attempt on her life back in college was the only way to escape. She was just glad Sheila could keep her mouth shut. Not many in the clan knew how to keep a secret.

A scroll fell off the shelf in the corner. Joyce blinked, it was odd, they were still unpacking...but the scroll shouldn't have fell. She approached it as her mind wandered over her choices.

After the divorce moving to the Hellmouth seemed like the best option. A way to cut herself off again. She picked up the scroll and it twitched in her hand. Which scroll was this anyway? She sat down on her bed and unrolled it. Oh god. The Kuwabara Family Tree. It was changing...The clan had been reinstated.

She stared in dismay as her status changed from deceased to living and Buffy's name appeared beneath hers. Damn...she wondered how long the Hellmouth would be able to hide them from the Blanc Clan.

XXX


	19. Rescue Mission Part 1

Rescue Mission: Part 1

calikocat

word count: 652

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Hiei gazed at Kazuma's sleeping form. Some days he wanted to apologize to his mate. When he'd brought Hari home he had no idea that it would have such repercussions. He didn't regret any of it. If Hari had been left to those...inferior...creatures...who knows what might have happened to him.

"You're thinking too loud." Kazuma murmured, pressing his lips to Hiei's chest where his heart would be...if he were human. Hiei snorted and gently flicked one of his ears.

"My thoughts didn't wake you."

"Something did." His eyes opened. "You've been unsettled since that old man barged in. What's bothering you?"

"I've been going through everything I saw in his mind."

"Anything interesting?"

"Perhaps...the Potters. They had a friend. Black Sirius."

"And?"

"He was arrested for his part in their deaths." Hiei frowned. "But the old man had no memory of a trial...or even an interrogation. He was simply locked away.

Kazuma rose up on one arm. You think he's innocent?"

"I think I need to look in Hari's mind to see what he remembers."

"Better do it now then, while he's sleeping." Hiei nodded in agreement flipped their covers back and started toward the door of their room. Kazuma chuckled. "As much as I like the view, pants are a good idea."

"Why?"

"You want our son to grow up thinking it's okay to walk around naked?"

Hiei rolled his eyes but reached for his pants and slipped them on, savoring the feel of Kazuma's gaze following his every move. "Coming?"

"When you come back I hope to."

Hiei snorted and grabbed the larger male's foot, and pulled, nearly dragging him off the bed. "Now."

Kazuma made a startled squeak before laughing. "Yeah, yeah." And he stood as well, slipping on a pair of shorts.

Once they were in Hari's room Hiei paused...he hated to look into Hari's mind like this.

"Just be slow, careful, you won't hurt him."

"You can't know that."

"Yeah I can, the jagan likes him."

"The jagan is evil."

"You don't give it enough credit."

Hiei shook his head, there were some arguments one could not win. He sat beside Hari and slowly removed the ward from his jagan. It opened and looked down at Hari...and glowed. Hiei reached for Kazuma's hand to steady himself and to share what he could see through their bond.

They shared a smile as they sifted through Hari's most recent memories. The New Year's festival. Playing with Sakura and Tsuna under Toya's watchful gaze. The chaos that ensued when all of Makato's friends saw the three toddlers playing together. Tsuna had been absolutely terrified of Minako and Usagi. Then there was the party that Keiko and Yusuke had thrown to welcome Hari to the family. All good memories.

Hiei looked further, deeper into the young mind, to the night he'd found Hari. They watched as a sleepy Hari gazed up at a shocked Hiei on the doorstep of a mundane little house. They watched as the old man put him on that doorstep. Watched as the biggest...human? They'd ever seen give Hari to the old man. The big guy talking to someone...another man. Just a few years older than Kazuma.

"That's the one."

"What kind of emotions are you getting from Hari?"

Hiei stared for moment longer. "He can be trusted." They slipped further in...and were blinded by green. And the dying screams of a woman with red hair.

Hari jerked awake with a cry. "Mum!" Hiei quickly covered his jagan, and opened his arms just in time for Hari to cling to him with another cry. "Papa!"

Kazuma leaned down to place a kiss on Hari's forehead. "Well?"

"Sirius is innocent."

"I'll call Keita in the morning."

XXX


	20. Rescue Mission Part 2

Rescue Mission: Part 2

calikocat

word count: 301

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Keita looked through all of the paper work he'd acquired since becoming Kazuma's lawyer. It had taken some doing but he'd managed to get copies of all documents pertaining to Black Sirius' arrest. The man had been apprehended while ranting about killing a man named Pettigrew but never outright betrayal of the Potters. There had been no trial. Interestingly enough he was the chosen godfather of Potter Harry. It looked like he'd be making a trip to London. For more than one reason.

A knock on his office door brought his work to a halt. "Yes?"

His secretary peered in. "Minamino-san? There is a woman to see you..."

"Who?"

"Genkai-sama."

He stared for a moment, sharing in her shock. "Show her in." The poor woman nodded and a moment later Genkai walked into his office. "It is an honor to meet you Genkai-sama."

"Drop the honorific kid, we don't need it. Shizuru said I should come with you on your trip."

"Shizuru?"

"Kuwabara Kazuma's older sister, Kuwabara Shizuru."

Keita blinked. "I just now decided that a trip to London would be necessary."

"Shizuru's intuition is very strong."

"I'd heard about that particular talent...that is nothing short of amazing."

She nodded. "So...what's the trip for?"

"First, I'm to file a restraining order against one Dumbledore Albus. Then hopefully something of a rescue mission."

"When do we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I need to make a few arrangements...perhaps you could take a quick lunch?"

"Shizuru suggested the same; she's in the lobby waiting for me. I'll return within the hour."

"I'll see you then." He bowed to her and she nodded back before walking out of his office. Keita grinned. This could be fun.

XXX


	21. Rescue Mission Part 3

Rescue Mission: Part 3

calikocat

word count: 2394

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can just let you-"

Keita held up a hand. "As a court official I am already unimpressed with the way you do things here in England. It took entirely too long for the restraining order to go through. Even with proof that Dumbledore tried to invade my client's mind via energy readings and the Pensieve recollection. Now, I have all the necessary documents, and I am more than qualified to speak to the man, and unlike your entire court system I follow procedure."

The man before him trembled...quite possibly in terror. "He's a monster, a murderer, a devoted follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

"There was never a trial; he was never even questioned, never given any Veritaserum, and his memories never put into a Pensieve for viewing. The entire thing stinks of lack professionalism and it looks as if you've condemned a man simply because you needed someone to condemn because you couldn't convict the real villain."

There was a commotion behind him as someone entered the room. "What's going on here? I was told there was some sort of disturbance?"

The clerk let out a sigh of relief and Keita turned to look at the new arrival, a short and portly man in a suit. "Minister Fudge?" Lovely, the highest power in the British Magical Government had arrived. No wonder the clerk was relieved. "This man wants to speak to Sirius Black. He claims he's here as Black's lawyer."

Fudge paled a bit at the Black man's name and Keita smiled as he handed the Minister a folder. "This is all the necessary documentation. The head of the Kuwabara Clan wishes for a proper investigation. We believe Black to be innocent."

"Now see here, you can't just...Kuwabara...You're the ones that stole the Potter boy. You-"

"That's enough Fudge." Genkai's voice was powerful and scolding; as if she were telling a child to stop being naughty. Her eyes were fierce as she stepped into view.

Fudge took a step back. Interesting. "Lady Genkai! What are you doing here?"

"The right thing. I suggest you bring Black here so that we can do what you should have done. You've been so sloppy."

The portly man gulped. "Ms. Ambassador, please-"

Her eyes narrowed and Keita had to wonder how the man was still attempting to stand up to her. He himself was barely keeping the shakes at bay and he was her ally. She spoke down to Fudge as if he were beneath her. "You know Potter Harry has been adopted by Japan's most powerful magical family."

"Yes."

"The head of that clan has been like a grandson to me. If you want to continue good relations with our government you will investigate as you should have to begin with."

Fudge sighed and nodded, smart man. Obviously he knew he couldn't afford to botch up Britain's relationship with Japan. "I'll have him brought here."

Genkai smirked. "I will go with the group to fetch him. That way there won't be any accidents."

Fudge scowled for the briefest moment.

xxx

Everything was taking entirely too long and Keita really couldn't understand how the hell Wizarding Britain had survived so long. It made him shudder to think of what Wizarding Japan would be like if the Kuwabara clan had never abandoned them. It was because of the loss of that most prestigious clan that everything changed. It was their society's wake up call. If their oldest and most powerful family could leave out of disgust it was obvious they were doing something wrong.

So they had changed, they had to. The loss of the Kuwabara's had left them crippled. And they became better for it.

A feeling of realization hit him then...what if...Kazuma's grandfather had known all of this would happen? Had the man's precognitive ability been so strong that he knew his clan's departure would bring about the changes and reform their society needed to survive? Had Kuwabara Akira saved their world from extinction by leaving it?

Genkai's sudden presence at his side made him jump and she chuckled. "Figured it out did you?"

He stared at her, still in shock at having put the pieces together. "We owe the Kuwabara's more than we can ever repay them."

"They won't see it that way."

"You knew him. Akira."

"Yes. He was a fool with a heart too big for one man."

Keita closed his eyes in remorse. "He saved us."

"And you're repaying him and honoring him now."

He nodded and took a breath. "Is Black ready?"

"Yes."

xxx

Keita looked at the man sitting alone in an interview room at an empty table. His dark eyes were hollowed and underlined by dark shadows and already he was too thin. The Dementors had only had him for a short while. He shuddered and pushed such dark thoughts aside as he put a Pensieve on the table. "I want you to think about the night the Potters were killed."

Those haunted eyes met Keita's and there was desperate look to them. "Is Harry okay?"

Keita smiled and pulled out a picture and placed it on the table in front of Black. "He recently attended his first New Year's festival."

Black stared at the photo, of three toddlers frozen in time, unmoving. Kazuma and Hiei did not have a magical camera...he would have to remedy that. "Who are the other children?"

"Tsuna, his mother is a cousin to Hari's new father. The girl is Sakura; her father is also a cousin."

That seemed to surprise him. "What?"

"Potter Harry is now Kuwabara Hari. He has been legally adopted by a very large magical family."

Black seemed to think on that a moment. "He's happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I have nothing to say."

Of all the stubborn... "I do. I think you're innocent and the head of the Kuwabara clan wants it proven. Do you not want to watch your godson grow up? To be part of his life?"

His answer was quiet. "Yes."

"Then let me help."

"Fine."

Placing Black's memories into the Pensieve took little time and he had them swirling about in the marble bowl in moments. "Now, I want you to drink this Veritaserum." Black looked behind Keita to the men standing against the wall, Fudge and some other officials...including one Dumbledore Albus. "Don't worry about them. Genkai will keep them in line. Right, Ms. Ambassador?"

"Count on it."

Black's eyes were a little wide at that, but he nodded and accepted the vial that Keita handed him. "Okay."

Keita put the vial away and began. "Did you kill Potter James or Potter Lilly?"

"Merlin no."

"Did you kill Pettigrew Peter?"

"I hope so."

Hmm. "Did you betray the Potters to Voldemort?" He tried not to roll his eyes when several of the men winced.

"No..."

"Are you a follower of Voldemort?"

"No."

Keita smiled. "Were you the Potters secret keeper?"

"No." That answer brought a few gasps of surprise.

"Who was the Potters secret keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew." More gasps.

"Who betrayed the Potters?"

"Pettigrew."

Keita looked over his shoulder at Fudge and the others. "I believe you found the man's finger?"

Fudge nodded. "Yes."

"Has it been placed in a stasis spell?"

"Yes...why?"

Genkai leveled a look at the man. "I suggest you take a sample from the finger for a locating spell."

The men stared at her...almost as if they had no clue what she was talking about. Fudge in particular. "A what?"

Keita stared the man wondering how he even got into office. "You don't know what a locating or tracking spell is? What a backwards country." He sighed. "If Pettigrew is alive we can use his finger to find him."

Fudge outright gaped. "You can do that?

Oh for the love of the gods. "Even non-magicals use bits of hair and clothing to help them find missing people." Granted it was so specially trained dogs could find them... "Really. Why don't you know any of this?"

xxx

The finger was brought to him in the interview room and Keita quickly cut just a touch of skin from it. He then placed it on the map he'd spread on the table within a chalk circle. Black and the other Brits watched in fascination as he said the incantation and poured the white sand onto the map. It took no time at all for the name of Pettigrew's hiding spot to be spelled out by the sand.

The Burrow.

Fudge paled and shouted for Arthur Weasley to be brought before him...eager to have a new scapegoat. A glare from Genkai calmed him down enough so that the man was brought in free instead of bound.

"What's this all about...goodness...is that Sirius Black?"

"Weasley Arthur?"

"Oh, um yes."

"My name is Minamino Keita. I am representing Black Sirius and the Kuwabara Clan of Japan."

"Oh, that's the clan that took in young Harry Potter."

"Indeed. May I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

Keita pulled out another vial. "Would you mind drinking this Veritaserum? It's very important."

"If it will help." He accepted the vial and drank it. "Here you go."

Keita smiled his thanks and nodded. "Have there been any changes recently in your home?"

"Not as such. There was of course the birth of our daughter Ginevra, though the boys are already insisting calling her Ginny."

"You have many children?"

"I have six sons and, of course, Ginny."

Keita smiled. "You are very blessed. My wife is pregnant with our first and she's threatening to make it our last."

Arthur laughed. "That's what Molly has said each and every time."

"So there have not been any new additions?"

Arthur looked thoughtful. "My son Percy just got his first pet. A rat he named Scabbers."

Black jerked as if struck. "Pettigrew is an animagus...his animal form is a rat."

Arthur looked troubled and Keita gave him a calming smile. "Tell me, is Scabbers missing a toe?"

There was a heavy silence in the room and Arthur was paler than before. "Oh, Merlin. Yes he is."

Keita met Genkai's eyes and she gave him thumbs up. He grinned at the men next to her. "Well gentlemen, what are you waiting for? You have someone to arrest..." He motioned to Sirius. "And someone to release...and issue a very formal apology to."

xxx

The only reason Pettigrew was caught, forced to change and properly questioned, was because Genkai took charge of the operation. The man was given Veritaserum, questioned, his memories looked at...and found guilty. Black Sirius was a free man and Pettigrew Peter was sentenced. It took less than a day for the news to reach the Daily Prophet.

And it was with some surprise that Keita opened his hotel door to find a man standing outside his room the next day.

"Yes?"

"I'm Remus Lupin. I was friend of Sirius Black's."

Black peered around Keita and gave his friend a wave. "Hey Moony."

Lupin swallowed and hung his head. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you Padfoot."

"Its okay, I was blaming myself anyway...so...you wanna go to Japan?"

xxx

Kazuma and Hiei were packing when they arrived. Keita stepped through the open door and waved to his friends/clients. "It's done. Black is free man." He motioned to the men with him. "This is Black Sirius and his friend Lupin Remus. They were both dear friends of the Potters. Now, if you don't need anything else, I'm going home to see my wife."

Kazuma nodded. "Thank you Keita. I'll send you a check in the morning."

Keita nodded and left, leaving the two foreigners standing in front of Kazuma. Sirius was the first to approach the tall...well he seemed surprised at Kazuma's youth. "Thank you." He held his hand out...and Kazuma shook it.

"You're welcome." He released the hand and bowed a bit. "I am Kuwabara Kazuma, Head of the Kuwabara Clan. I am very pleased to meet you."

Hiei came in the living room then, little Hari hanging on to his leg as he walked, standing on the demon's foot. When his green eyes landed on Sirius he let go of Hiei and startled to toddle over to the man. "Snuffs!" He cried out in joy.

Sirius grinned, and the next moment he changed into a large black dog, bigger than any dog had a right to be. Hari however showed no fear and simply hugged the beast around his neck with a laugh.

Kazuma smiled at the scene and looked to Lupin. "My home is open to the both of you always."

Lupin shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't accept...I'm...I'm a werewolf, you don't need my kind hanging around-"

Kazuma shrugged. "So?" He gestured to his mate. "Hiei is a demon. Keita's cousin is a demon. My best friend is a demon. Japan is different than Britain. We don't discriminate." He smiled. "I have a cousin who can help you control your beast if you're worried about hurting someone."

Lupin stared at him, speechless and Hiei smirked. "We'll have to introduce him to Kagome."

Sirius changed back, Hari in his arms. "Thank you again...give Remus a moment to process all that. He'll be fine. So...what were you doing when we came in?"

"Moving. We bought a house outside the city."

Remus, no longer looking shocked asked. "Do you need help?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

Shizuru stepped into the apartment, pushing past the men. Hari waved at her and she accepted the little hand. "So, how did it go? I see they made it here."

Kazuma shrugged. "Good, you were right about sending Genkai with him."

"Little brother, I'm always right."

XXX


	22. Touch of Home

Touch of Home

calikocat

word count: 549

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Kazuma gazed around him at their new home with their gathered family in the front yard of the two story western style house. It was something of an oddity out here with its basement and attic and the front porch that was encased in windows to make a sunroom. The house was surrounded by just a small patch of woods that gave them the illusion of privacy; their closest neighbors were just barely out of sight.

The day itself was peaceful, and unseasonably warm, though he thought that was mostly Hiei's doing. Hiei was at his side as they watched the gathered members of the clan interact with one another.

Hari, Sakura and Tsuna were playing with toys that Shippo had brought and the three toddlers played under the watchful eyes of Shippo, Souta and Toya. Further, closer to the woods Kagome sat with Remus, teaching him how to meditate, even as she worked a series of beads onto a string, blessing them for him to wear. The two of them seemed to get on well, and Kagome had even been amused when she'd been told he was a werewolf. There were possibilities there.

Shizuru and Yusuke were at a small table teaching Sirius and Yukina how to play poker...Shizuru was obviously winning. Really, Yusuke should know better than to play any kind of game against his sister. She didn't even need to cheat. Keiko watched her husband in amusement from the corner of her eye, despite being deep in conversation with Keita and his wife.

Kurama, despite looking very interested in Makoto, looked like he'd rather be anywhere else. Probably because Shiori was with him and kept giving him pointed looks and nudging him closer to the tall brunette.

Genkai and Satoshi were hanging out with Aiko and Isamu, talking about who knows what. While Iemitsu and Nana talked animatedly with Fujitaka and Nadeshiko, Suzume throwing the odd comment in here or there.

His smile grew a bit sad. Eiko and her husband and family weren't with them, they had yet to contact him, but still he had hope. Then he tensed and looked around. Hiei shifted and looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Do you feel that?"

"...yes."

"Someone's coming."

And then there was a familiar loud pop and just outside their new wards an older couple appeared. They took a moment to steady themselves before stepping closer and crossing the wards. The man...was obviously a Kuwabara. "I bring the regards and well wishes of my branch of the Kuwabara Clan. I am Kuwabara Seiji, this is my wife Emiko." He handed a small wrapped gift to Kazuma. "Thank you for reinstating the clan, because of that...we are now aware that three of our granddaughters, thought to be lost to us are alive...and that I have a great grandson and two great granddaughters that I was not aware of. I haven't met them yet...but I hope to soon. With your help."

Kazuma nodded. "Of course. I am Kazuma, this is my mate Hiei."

Emiko smiled and nodded before asking. "Tell us...how did you go about adopting Potter Harry?"

Kazuma snorted and Hiei grinned. "That is a long story. Find a chair and I'll tell you about it."

XXX


	23. It Runs in the Blood

It Runs in the Blood

calikocat

word count: 949

Hiei/Kuwabara

XXX

Joyce was still staring at Buffy's new friends. Friends she'd made at her new school. Willow was unmistakably Sheila's daughter. And the boy…Alexander _LaVelle_ Harris. He looked, especially around the eyes so much like Jonessa.

It was happening all so fast. The clan's reinstatement in Japan while Buffy and her cousins finding one another. That quirky Kuwabara trait came in many forms. Sometimes it was visions, aura reading, precognition...evidently moving to the Hellmouth wasn't so much a whim on her part...but her own version of the trait showing itself. Finally.

The moment the kids left she called Sheila's cell phone. Her cousin answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"You could have told me that you and Jonessa were living on the Sunnydale Hellmouth."

"Joyce?" Sheila's voice quickly changed from surprised to annoyed. "You do realize you just botched everything up right? You weren't the only one in hiding."

Realization settled over her and Joyce asked; "You weren't just my secret keeper...but Jonessa's too."

"Yes, and now it's all messed up."

She rolled her eyes, for all her smarts Sheila could be...obtuse. "It already was Sheila. Haven't you looked at the Family Tree? The clan's been reinstated, I'm on it again."

"Oh...no. I have it tucked away at home."

At home? "Where are you?"

"Texas, at a conference."

"It's the Hellmouth."

Sheila's voice was a touch defensive. "Willow is a good girl, she doesn't stay out late."

Joyce didn't bother commenting that Sheila obviously did not know her daughter very well. "We'll talk about that later, just...give me Jonessa's number would you?" Sheila did and hurriedly hung up. Honestly, the woman had always bugged her, even though they were cousins...and Sheila was the best at keeping secrets...mostly because she simply didn't bother talking to people...rather she had always talked at them. Joyce sighed and pushed her annoyance away; she had a much more likeable cousin to call and dialed Jonessa's number.

Like Sheila, Jonessa answered on the first ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Jonessa."

The shocked silence was nearly a physical thing while she waited for Jonessa to answer; when she did it was barely more than a whisper. "Joyce?"

"Yes."

"I saw your name...on the tree, it changed." Another pause and her voice was softer, warmer. "I'm glad you're alive...but how?"

"Would you believe we used the same secret keeper?"

There was snort and a broken laugh. "Sheila always did know how to keep her mouth shut when it counted. So where are you?"

Joyce grinned. "Sunnydale."

"...Holy Pendragon!"

She kept grinning. "Oh it gets better. I just moved here, and my daughter, Sheila's daughter and your son are now as thick as thieves."

Jonessa's amusement was obvious in her voice. "Xander and Willow have been tight since they were five."

Joyce pushed away her own amusement to turn their conversation down a much needed route. "I have...a feeling that things are going to change...is that what the trait feels like?"

Jonessa's voice reflected her tone. "It's different for everyone. No one understood why I married Tony...I don't even love him...but...I knew I needed him. It wasn't until Xander was born that I understood why. Xander had to be born. Tony made that possible." Her laugh was a bit giddy. "His powers, whatever they may be should be showing soon. I knew something else had to happen. Maybe meeting your daughter is what brings them about, and as soon as that happens I'm slapping Tony with a divorce."

Joyce rolled her eyes. "Good for you...but can you tell me what happened to Sheila? Why would she leave her daughter alone on the Hellmouth?"

"Because Sheila is a bitch."

"Jo!"

"What? She is." Another pause. "Joyce...did you fake your death?"

"Had too...Dad's family sent an assassin after me. So I pretended to be dead...and they left me alone."

"Damn Purists, just because you were born without magic, the Blanc Clan is nothing but a bunch of Magical Pureblood Nazis."

"I agree, Dad is the exception, but the Blanc Clan is still a powerful Old Blood family."

"You know after your 'death' the Blancs offered to take him, your mom, and your sisters back into the fold."

"I thought they might."

"Yeah well, you're dad told them to fuck off."

Joyce felt tears prick at her eyes just a bit and rubbed them away. "Like I said, he's the best the Blanc Clan has ever produced...and I'm thinking now I'm not quite the Squib everyone thought I was."

"Don't call yourself that, no one uses that word anymore...except the Nazis."

Joyce grinned. "Either way...the Blancs will know I'm alive...I'm going to need help keeping Buffy and myself safe."

Jonessa practically groaned. "Ugh. You're going to appeal to the Head of the Kuwabara Clan for protection...aren't you?"

"Yes."

She sighed. "We'll go to LA tomorrow."

"What? Why?"

"Shopping trip." Jonessa replied, as if the explanation was obvious. "You're going to need a bird if you're going to send a letter."

"Will a bird really fly across the Pacific just to deliver a letter?"

"If you get a water bird, I'll have to spell the letter to weather proof it."

Joyce smiled, glad that the two of them had slipped back into their old camaraderie as if they'd never been apart. "Thank you Jo. You realize we'll need to talk to the kids soon."

"Yeah...that's not exactly something I'm looking forward to."

XXX


	24. Gossip across the Pond

Gossip across the Pond

calikocat

word count: 3047

A/N: So I decided to not go with the usual of calling Harry's kind of magic users Wand Wavers or Wand Users...I'm being different and calling them Wanders. Heh. Also we're somewhere in the middle of season one of Buffy...The Pack hasn't happened yet.

XXX

Rupert Giles nearly spilled his tea when his fireplace erupted in green flame. It had been on a whim really when he'd had it hooked up to the International Floo Network. He'd never actually expected anyone to contact him with it, the council tended to use the phone, and his contact with the Wanders were few these days.

Nevertheless, a familiar if aged face appeared in the green flames. Arthur Weasley. Lord, he hadn't seen the man since they were boys and his father had pulled him out of Hogwarts to begin his training as a Watcher.

"Hello there, Rupes. Not a bad time is it? I was unsure of the time difference and what not."

Taking a calming breath he shook his head. "No, no. I'm still awake." He moved closer to the green flames. "To what do I owe this call Art?"

"Can't a bloke call an old mate to see how he's doing?"

Giles raised a brow. "Cut the crap Arthur."

"Fine, fine. Molly says hello by the way."

"Tell her the same from me, now get to it."

"Right...well I wasn't sure if you'd heard the news or not...but...Tell me Rupes, have you ever heard of a Magical Family in Japan by the name of Kuwabara?"

"I have, they were at one point the singular most powerful family in Japan."

"At one point my foot, they've rejoined Japan's Magical Society, and with a vengeance. Not only have they adopted Harry Potter, but they've managed to prove Sirius Black innocent. And the clan head has put a restraining order on Dumbledore of all people. Couldn't quite get the full story on that, but I know Dumbledore spent some time in a hospital on his trip to meet the Kuwabara Clan Head."

"He always was a meddling and calculating man."

Arthur seemed thoughtful for a moment. "I had never really thought so...until he evidently let Sirius Black be taken, even when he suspected the poor boy was innocent."

"You do realize the old goat encourages the house rivalries that keeps you lot from truly becoming one people."

"You're one of us Rupes."

"Hardly. And while this is interesting Art, I don't think you'd call just to share a bit of gossip."

"Too right. As you know I do work for the Ministry now."

"Yes."

"Well, I managed to get a peek at the full Kuwabara Family tree..."

"And?"

"You have slayer now, a Buffy Summers?"

A little chill went through him. "Arthur?"

"She's on the tree Rupert. I thought you should know. Your slayer's mother, a Joyce Summers, was born into the Blanc Clan and her mother is a Kuwabara."

"Good lord...I don't suppose you were able to make a copy?"

"There wasn't time...and I didn't want to get fired. I wasn't even supposed to be in the record room."

"That's fine, I understand." He sighed and set his tea down, it was cold now anyway. "This will change things. If Buffy's mother is from a magical family...her calling won't have to be kept a secret."

"I don't have to remind you the stories we heard about the Blancs." Arthur's voice held a warning.

"No, I remember. Old Blood Purists that make the Blacks and Malfoys look like surly puppies. Of course there are exceptions to every family, such as Sirius and Andromeda."

"True. What are you going to do?"

"I suppose I shall have to talk to Mrs. Summers."

xxx

Of course that was easier said than done. The first thing he had to do was make sure Buffy did not see him approach her home, so he waited until his slayer was well on her way to school. He waited down the block, behind a tree, having left his car at a nearby park, not wanting her to spot it. It was rather recognizable.

As soon as it was clear he approached the modest home and rang the bell. A rather attractive woman opened the door and it took a moment for him to get his bearings. "Mrs. Summers?"

"Yes?"

"I'm Rupert Giles, the librarian at your daughter's school."

"Oh...is there a problem? We haven't been here long enough for there to be an overdue book fee."

"I'm afraid it's a little more serious than that...may I come in?"

"I'd rather we stay on the porch."

He nodded. "Fair enough, one can never be too careful on the Hellmouth."

Her eyes widened and she stepped back inside, ready close the door in his face. "Who are you?"

Giles sighed. "I'm your daughter's Watcher."

Her knees began to quake and she sagged against the door frame. "Oh my god...Buffy is the Slayer?"

"Yes..."

"So why are you telling me?"

"It was brought to my attention last night...that you are part of the Kuwabara Clan...and the less favorable Blanc Clan."

"I didn't think the Watchers dealt with the Wanders much."

He gave little snort. "My father would agree with that mentality; he pulled me out of Hogwarts during my fifth year there so that I could begin my training."

She stepped out on the porch and motioned to one of the chairs. "Please, have a seat." Once they were seated she seemed to...shrink in on herself. "I thought the Kuwabara trait was manifesting in such a way that it was driving her mad. If for a moment I'd known she'd been called...god. We locked her up; put her in an institution for weeks after she burned down the gym. It was really the breaking point for her father."

"You couldn't have known, her Watcher would have forbidden her to tell you. However, with your family background the rules have changed a bit. It brings you into the loop so to speak. There is an understanding between the Council and the Wanders that any girl from a magical family is to be kept informed at all times of their daughter's status and activities."

"Thank heaven for that...oh...do Xander and Willow know?"

"Yes, I'm afraid they stumbled into all this rather suddenly."

Joyce smiled. "It's a part of the Kuwabara trait coming through, bringing them together. They're cousins you know."

"What?"

"I'll show you my copy of the Family Tree later, but Xander and Willow's mothers are both part of the clan. Xander's mother, Jonessa, was a LaVelle, and our mothers are sisters...and Willow's mother, Sheila, was born a Kuwabara; Sheila's father is a brother to our mothers. And we're only from one branch, the tree is quite large."

There was a loud pop, and a moment later another woman stuck her head out of the house to peer at them. The woman frowned. "I invite you on a shopping trip to LA and you invite company?"

Joyce snorted. "This is Rupert Giles. He's Buffy's Watcher...Mr. Giles, this is my cousin, Jonessa Harris, Xander's mother."

Giles gazed at the woman, her brown eyes identical to Xander's, though her deep auburn hair was a bit of a contrast. "Oh, hello."

Jonessa wrinkled her nose. "Watcher?" Her eyes widened and she gaped at her cousin. "That means...your daughter is a slayer?" Then, her gaze became a little distant and thoughtful. "I've always wondered why Xander's aura shone so brightly when he was born...and has continued to do so. Sometimes I think he's the reason Willow's aura remains so pure and untouched. He's unknowingly shielding her." She grinned. "Our kids are destined for great things Joyce."

Giles cleared his throat. "Perhaps you could start from the beginning?"

Jonessa shrugged. "Sure. You can listen and gossip with us on the drive to LA...you do have magic don't you?"

"Oh yes...I did manage to find a tutor to continue my education after my father forced me to leave school."

"Good, you can help me show Joyce the ropes and help us pick out some new birds for communication."

He smiled. "I haven't owned an owl since I was a boy."

Joyce gave her cousin a puzzled look. "I thought we needed a water fowl..."

Jonessa waved them both off. "Only the Europeans use owls exclusively, and you're right, for international post you need a water fowl. So come on, let's get going, I'm out of practice and would rather not have you riding shotgun as I attempted to apparate us to the right district.

Joyce looked at him. "Do you mind going along?"

"Not at all. It's been too long since I did a proper bit of shopping. I dare say I shall find something useful."

xxx

"I don't even know where to start." Joyce confessed as they looked about the courtyard.

Their first stop upon reaching LA was the United Mages Bank where Jonessa had taken out a considerable sum of money for herself and he had his own transferred from his 'Muggle' account. Both of them were footing the bill, Jonessa because she was family and he because as Buffy's Water he was responsible for her. And slayer or not, once the Blanc Clan located them, there would more than likely be an attempt on their lives. Especially after what he had learned from Joyce. He had more than growing respect for both women, each as fierce and protective of their children as a lioness.

He smiled at Joyce. "Take your time and choose whichever you want."

"Are you sure about paying?"

"Positive. The sooner your Clan Head knows your situation the safer the two of you will be."

She nodded and turned to her cousin. "What are you choosing?"

"We already have two ducks, little Mallard Drakes, named Quasimodo and Buddy."

"Who on earth named them?" Giles asked.

"Xander."

"Does he know what they're for?"

"Nope, they were his Easter present last year. They're the first pets he's ever had and he's very good with them. They were only a few days old when we got them...but you'll want something older that can fly Joyce...Joyce?"

Joyce was already kneeling in front of one of the pens in the courtyard that housed the many breeds of bird. "She's beautiful...it is a she?"

They moved closer and Jonessa nodded, "Looks like she might be a Runner or at least part Runner. The mundane variety doesn't fly...we'll have to ask about the magical variety. Excuse me."

A worker with a name tag came when Jonessa waved at him. "Find what you're looking for?"

"Do the magical Runners fly?"

"Yes, very well in fact. Are you interested in Lila?"

Joyce looked up from the little brown duck she'd been admiring. "Lila?"

The worker shrugged. "Sometimes the breeders name them before they bring them to the store. The young lady who brought Lila in named her that because she kept building her nest in the middle of a lilac bush."

"I'll take her."

The worker smiled. "Will you be paying in magical or mainstream currency?"

Giles raised a brow. "Magical...you accept both? I'm assuming mainstream means non-magical."

The worker rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and geeze, you Brits are so old fashioned. You realize you're totally getting left behind by not integrating more with the non-magicals."

"Actually I've been living among the non-magicals since my father pulled me out of magic school."

"Oh...where did you go? That old Hog Place?"

Giles bristled a bit, even as he snorted. "Yes."

"Dude, I've heard their curriculum hasn't been updated in over hundred years. Who does that? New spells are being made and recorded all the time. There's good money in getting them patented."

Giles stared a bit and shook his head. "I had no idea."

"Oh yeah, Britain and a lot of Europe are pretty much a laughing stock to the rest of us."

"I see..." Giles looked around at the other pens. "I don't suppose you have another duck that I could use for international post?"

"Lila has a sister named Daisy."

"Perfect."

xxx

Xander peered around Buffy as they entered her home through the kitchen door. "Hey Buff, you sure about this?"

"Of course I'm sure. Mom won't mind you guys staying for supper. It's supposed to be pizza night anyway."

"What about Giles?" Willow asked. "Weren't you supposed to train with him before patrol?"

"If Watcher-Man wants me to take my destiny seriously he should have phoned ahead and said he was playing hooky." Buffy retorted as she led them through the house and into the living room. "Hey Mom, Giles...Giles?" Her eyes were wide in surprise. "And um...strange lady I don't know?"

Willow and Xander had frozen in place just as she had. "Mom?" Xander asked unsure.

"What's going on?" Willow asked.

Giles was the first to speak. "I suggest you three sit down. This will take some explaining."

"Is there another Apocalypse?" Buffy asked, going to sit on the couch, her friends joining her. "Cause we just had one of those what with the Harvest and all."

"No, no not to my knowledge." He cleared his throat. "Joyce, where would you like to begin?"

She nodded. "First, Buffy I want to apologize. For what happened before...when you tried to tell us about the vampires. I should have believed you...I was just...so scared."

Buffy grew very, very still. "You locked me up."

"I know, and I can't ever say I'm sorry enough for it. I was just...my abilities never fully developed...and I was afraid they had gone wrong with you...that they'd driven you mad."

"Abilities?"

Joyce took a deep breath. "We're from a long line of magic users Buffy. Initially, my mother's family, the Kuwabara Clan, was...is the most powerful magical family in Japan. My grandfather Seiji Kuwabara came here and established the American branch of the clan."

"Witches?" Buffy asked. "Like Crazy Catherine who just recently tried to kill us?"

"No." Giles told her. "There are many different kinds of magic. What Catherine Madison did...was very dark. Nothing like the Kuwabara Clan."

"Giles told us about that." Joyce winced. "Unfortunately that sounds like something the Blanc Clan would be capable of...that would be my father's family. He himself would never do that though which...is why we're telling you this now." Her eyes flicked to the other woman. "Jonessa?"

She nodded. "See, your mom and I are related. First cousins actually, close your mouth Xander." He did with an audible snap. "And we were in hiding for different reasons, me because I've been waiting for things to fall into place...Joyce because the Blanc Clan sent assassins after her to wipe her off their family tree because her lack of powers brought shame to their Old Blood Nazi way of thinking."

"Wow, your mom can babble Xan."

"I noticed."

"So I went into hiding." Joyce murmured. "I faked my death during the last attack during college...and I only told one person I was still alive. She was my secret keeper. Our cousin, Shelia, who is also Willow's mother."

Willow nodded. "I found mom's copy of the family tree a few weeks ago...I'm kinda still trying to deal with my Xander crush...since we're cousins and all."

Xander's eyes bugged a bit. "Me and Wills? Huh, no wonder you've always felt like family." He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Wanna help me deal with the yuck that I'm now feeling since I've been crushing on cousin Buffy?"

Buffy blinked and looked at him. "Since when?"

He rolled his eyes. "Since I laid eyes on you Buffster."

"Huh...we're gonna need therapy after all this...I can tell."

"If you're done?" Jonessa asked them with a smile... "Wait...Xander, why aren't you freaking out about the magic part?"

He shrugged. "I found an old photo album with moving pictures...and you're real name. How else could that happen but magic."

"Oh."

Joyce hid a smile. "Moving on...recently the main branch of the Kuwabara Clan has rejoined Japan's magical society. They've been reinstated and the family records updated...so the Blanc Clan will know by now that I'm not dead...and that I've shamed them further by having a daughter. So...I'm going to contact the Head of the Kuwabara Clan, we'll need all the help and support we can get."

Jonessa groaned. "Just think about what Grandpa Seiji is gonna say once he finds us. We'll be scolded, and badly."

Joyce nodded. "After he and Grandma Emiko are done hugging us."

Xander just sort of stared at them. "We have relatives that like us? Really? When can we meet them?"

"Probably sooner than we think."

xxx

"So..." Willow's voice was quiet as they all stared blankly at the wall of Buffy's room. "Second cousins...all of us."

Buffy wrinkled her nose. "Has anyone really processed that yet?"

"Nope...I'm still dealing with the yuck factor."

"It'll get easier." Willow gave his shoulder a pat. "It'll just take a while."

"So..." Buffy glanced at Xander. "How's that crush doing?"

He shuddered. "Would you be offended if I said it left the building an hour ago, disappearing to parts unknown never to be seen again?"

She grinned at him. "Not at all. Wills?"

"Mine didn't run screaming...it kind of just...melted...slowly like chocolate until there was messy goo that I think I'm finally ready to just wash away." They stared at her. "Hey, at least I'm ready to be over it."

Xander fell back onto the bed they'd been sitting on. "Ugh. Can we have pizza now and just get on with our lives?"

"You know what Xan, that's the best idea I've heard all night."

XXX


End file.
